


Dealing with Regicide

by Sweets_Thief



Series: [K] Project Murder [2]
Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata Reisi killed Suoh Mikoto, it was a well known fact. It was well known as fact. But no one knew the consequences of committing regicide, least of all the Blue King. And he's about to learn the true burden of killing another King.</p><p>or</p><p>Munakata Reisi is sure Suoh Mikoto is living on inside his head and he doesn't quite know what to do.</p><p>**Last Chapter Posted**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aura

**Author's Note:**

> Munakata/Mikoto is my OTP of OTPs tbh orz I shipped it from the opening of K :L
> 
> This is not gonna be a long fic, hopefully under ten chapters /o/

 

 

_Falling snow, the sound of explosions and gasped breaths filling the air. Munakata knew this place. He knew it so well and he didn’t want to be there. Above his head shone two Swords of Damocles, although one had cracked so far beyond recognition Munakata has issues remembering what it had looked like whole._

_“You’ve done enough Munakata.”_

_Those words would always pierce his heart but the speaker was hazy, he could never see him well. And his body would always move against his will, sped on by the sound of rushing air as one of the swords came crashing down and then warmth burst across his hands and bone cracked under his strength and he wanted to scream but he didn’t have the strength and then –._

Munakata awoke drenched in sweat, his hands reaching out to beat off an imaginary foe and his mouth open in a silent scream. The room was dark and silent, and it took a moment before Munakata could make out the fuzzy shapes of his furniture and clothes strewn around haphazardly. Sinking back into the sheets the Blue King sighed. His Aura had flared as he woke from the nightmare and now it wouldn’t settle, writhing in his gut uncomfortably.

Munakata tried to ignore it but the pain merely continued to build. This was different from anything he had felt from his Aura before. Normally it was calm, like soft flowing water. When he was threatened it would writhe and shift, a small swell that was easily ignored. And when he called upon it his Aura would rise like a tidal wave a crash through his whole body, sending sparks through his blood at the force. Munakata had always managed to keep his Aura under control, had never had any problems with it, until he had struck Suoh Mikoto down.

No one had ever told him the burden of being a King. When the Dresden Slates had chosen him he had been told he was the new Blue King and would be the head of the organisation known as Sceptre Four. But that was all anyone had told him. So it wouldn’t have surprised Munakata if there were things he should know about the after effects of killing a King that he had never been told – if anyone even knew them in the first place.

 The first time he had noticed something wrong was the day after the Academy Island Incident. Filing the paperwork had been extremely difficult for Munakata because his mind was screaming at him to grieve, to run, to get as far away from Sceptre Four as he could, but he couldn’t. While pouring over the paperwork Munakata’s head burst in pain and his vision went white. It took all his strength to force himself over to the door and out of it where luckily there was a member of Sceptre Four walking. He didn’t remember anything else. It was only later when he woke in hospital that Munakata was told he had been out for three days. His Aura was seething and the pain was excruciating. After three more days in hospital he was allowed back to Sceptre Four, his Aura was calm and nothing else seemed to come of it.

Eleven months later and all that bothered Munakata now were the nightmares, and the new feeling that his Aura might burst out of his chest at any minute. He had to get to the special Sceptre Four section of the hospital and check himself in before he got any worse. There was no way he could allow himself to get as bad as he had the day after Mikoto’s death.

Pushing himself from his bed Munakata stumbled over to his wardrobe and grabbed whatever clothes he could. His Aura churned inside him and Munakata felt that of his Aura could have an emotion it would be anger. The need to destroy.

The need to destroy?

Munakata froze and his Aura rose up. The Red King always wanted to destroy, it was what the Aura did to the holder. If his Aura felt like it was telling him to destroy, what does that mean? Forgetting the rest of his clothes Munakata reached for his phone and dialled the first number he found.

“ _Hello?_ ” A voice asked. It was a familiar voice and Munakata eventually realised it was the voice of Mikoto’s number two, Kusanagi Izumo.

“I am sorry Kusanagi-san; I wasn’t aware I had this number.” Munakata murmured, attempting to hide the pain lacing through him.

“ _Ah Munakata-san, this is actually Seri-chan’s phone but she’s not at it right now_.” Kusanagi replied.

“Ah.” Of course, it was obvious that Awashima and Kusanagi had a thing, even if Awashima was very good at keeping it separate from work. The Blue Aura rolled in his gut and a pained noise escaped him. He felt like he was going to throw up.

“ _Munakata-san are you alright?”_ Kusanagi asked. He sounded concerned, had Awashima shared anything with him?

“Munakata.” Another voice echoed in the room and Munakata fell to the floor in pain. That voice, that lazy tone, there was no way he could have possibly heard that voice. His phone fell from his grip and he could just hear Kusanagi calling his name and asking him if he was okay calling for Awashima to come to the phone, just calling in general. It sounded as if he were hearing it through water.  
“Munakata just let it out.” The same voice. Suoh Mikoto’s voice. In his room. In his head. In his heart.

The Aura was just too painful now and Munakata had to let it out. Sliding onto his hands and knees Munakata allowed himself to scream and called on his Aura to let it out. Light filled the room and Munakata was sure that it was red in colour. Why was it red? The pain that had been filling him flew out as his Aura did, leaving Munakata light headed.

“It’s okay Munakata. Calm down.” Mikoto’s voice spoke again. He couldn’t focus. He had let the Aura out and yet it still hadn’t calmed down. His stomach heaved and he vomited, before his mind went blank and he fell sideways to the floor.

//

“Captain!”

The loud call brought Munakata back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that his Aura was calm again, the only evidence that it had been painful was a dull headache behind his left eye. And he was hooked up to a heart monitor and a blood pressure machine, with several members of the Blue Clan stood around his bed. Awashima was the one who had called out to him, and probably the one who had found him and taken him to hospital.

“How long this time, Awashima-kun?” He asked, pushing himself into a sitting position and reaching for his glasses.

“Twenty-four hours exactly Captain,” She replied immediately. “I have to ask, when I found you there seemed to be scorch marks in your room and I sensed a fading Red Aura.”

Awashima paused. Munakata knew exactly why. With the death of Makoto, Homra had lost their abilities, therefore it would not make sense for there to be any Red Aura in Munakata’s room.

“I released my Aura shortly before falling unconscious, Awashima-kun, perhaps you were confused about what you sensed. Where is the doctor?”

“Fushimi has gone to fetch one.” Awashima answered. She did not look convinced by his explanation, and yet she could not fight it because she had no explanation of her own. “What would you have us do, Captain?”

“I feel fine so when the doctor comes I am going to have myself discharged.” Munakata began. “Return to base and get on with the jobs that have been issued to you. When I return I will decide if any jobs need to take precedent.”

“Yes sir!” Awashima saluted, as did the rest of Sceptre Four and they filed from the room. Munakata did not have long with his thoughts before his private doctor entered.

“How are you feeling, Reisi-san?” She asked.

“Fine, thank you. And my Aura is fine as well before you ask, Miya-kun.”

“Well that’s good to know, Reisi-san.” Miya smiled, but it soon disappeared and she looked troubled.

“Miya-kun, is there something I should know?” Munakata pressed.

“Yes Reisi-san, I think there is.” Miya sighed. “When Awashima-san brought you in and I had a chance to examine you I was really worried. Reisi-san, I’ve only ever seen you like that once before and it was when you were first brought to me when the Slates had chosen you.”

“When my Aura was developing, which is a trial for any King.” Munakata said.

Miya nodded. “You have all the symptoms of a King that is just developing their Aura. And yet your Aura is fine from what the tests have shown and you aren’t developing any new powers. As you shouldn’t be. I can’t explain it, but I want you to be careful Reisi-san. When your Aura messes up like this it’s usually trying to protect you from something.”

“Thank you for the advice, Miya-kun.” Munakata said firmly, “I will try to heed your advice.”

“Try being the operative word there.” Miya laughed. “As there are no other problems that I can see, you’re free to go. But do come back to me if anything feels odd Reisi-san, even if you think it’s stupid.”

“I shall. Thank you as always Miya-kun.”

Munakata stepped from the bed and gathered his coat, which he assumed either Awashima or another of his clansmen had left for him. Miya watched him leave with the same worry on her face. Was his Aura going out of control what had made him hallucinate Mikoto’s voice? Or was it the dream and Mikoto’s voice combined that had caused his Aura to get so riled? And why had Awashima sensed Red Aura when she had found him?

“ _Because there was Red Aura there, Munakata_.” A voice said.

Munakata jumped. No one was around and he hadn’t been speaking out loud, so where had that answer come from? And was that… Mikoto’s voice again?

“ _Calm down Munakata, and keep walking_.” Mikoto’s voice continued.

“I’m not hearing this.” Munakata whispered to himself, “I’m just suffering after effects.”

“ _That’s so like you, Munakata. Always so logical_.”

“Suoh…why do I have to hallucinate your voice.” Munakata sighed.

“Captain? Are you alright?”

Munakata jumped again and found himself face to face with Awashima, who was looking at him with concern. It was very unsettling, Munakata liked to keep a certain air of authority and order around his clansmen.

“I thought I ordered you to return to base.” He inquired.

“You did sir, but then I remembered you would have no way to return, so I waited for you.” Awashima explained. “Are you alright Captain?”

“Thank you for your concern Awashima-kun but it is misplaced. I am fine.” Munakata replied. As an afterthought he added, “Accept my apologies for scaring you with my phone call. Please extend those apologies to Kusanagi-san as well.”

Awashima went red and stumbled over her words, finally opting for silence as the best course of action. Munakata did not mind, and spent the whole journey back to Sceptre Four in silence, thinking on the strange events of the night.

When they finally arrived at the halls of residence for Sceptre Four, Awashima escorted him all the way to his room. She was hovering and clearly wanted to ask something but didn’t have the confidence to do so. Munakata was suddenly very tired and excused himself from Awashima’s presence. She let him go without a fuss but Munakata was sure she was waiting outside the door in case anything happened to him again. And Munakata didn’t blame her when he saw the state of his room. All his uniforms – except for the one he was wearing, – his phone, the carpet, the walls and the ceiling were all destroyed. And it was fire damage. There was a perfect patch of carpet that was the exact shape of Munakata’s kneeling form. How was there fire damage in his room? None of this made sense.

“ _Munakata stop fooling yourself. You can hear me Munakata. I’m in your head.”_  

“Shut up.” Munakata hissed.

“ _Remember when we were kids and your mum wouldn’t let me stay over. I pretended that I didn’t care but I actually cried a lot when I went home. And you were upset as well because you thought I didn’t care. It was the first time we really fought.”_ Mikoto said.

“Of course I remember that! You were so-.” Munakata caught himself before he could say anything else. It was a memory he rarely thought of, but it was there. They had both been five and he had been so hurt that Mikoto hadn’t wanted to stay at his house, it had seemed so important back then. “I will not allow my mind to trick me with my own memories.” Munakata stated firmly.

Silence followed his words, which Munakata was glad for. The idea of having Suoh Mikoto stuck in his head was an unpleasant one. Turning away from the fire damage Munakata was glad to see the mirror and the bed had been untouched. Striding over to the mirror he looked upon his own reflection with slight horror. He was dishevelled and looked tired, not the image the Captain of Sceptre Four should portray. It was disgraceful. Sighing Munakata slid his glasses off and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

When he met his own eyes again in the mirror Munakata frowned. He hadn’t turned the lights on when he had entered, since he had decided he would go straight to bed. There was light coming from the windows, and it seemed to be throwing an amber shade over his left eye. His right eye was perfectly clear and Munakata couldn’t explain it. That amber looked so familiar but he couldn’t place it. Munakata half expected to have Mikoto’s voice give some lazy explanation but his head stayed silent.

Pushing it off as something definitely to do with the light of the room Munakata slipped off his uniform and climbed into bed. He would have to work doubly hard tomorrow to show certain members of Sceptre Four he was not failing in his duty as Blue King. Even the thought of it tired him out. And he would likely have nightmares again, which never helped. At least when he woke up tomorrow he wouldn’t be hearing Mikoto’s voice. Closing his eyes Munakata allowed himself to drift off into oblivion.


	2. Degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munakata only gets worse when he tries to use his Aura for a mission. The Gold King steps in with some answers and a possible solution. Mikoto tells Munakata he snores.

 

 

The mess that was his room hit Munakata properly in the morning. The whole thing would have to be replaced, and he would need to move as it happened. And on top of that he’d need to order some more uniforms.

“ _Good morning Munakata.”_

“Good morning,” Munakata responded without thinking. As he climbed from bed he realised he had just heard Mikoto’s voice again. “Why is this still happening?”

“ _I’m here Munakata, you have to accept that or you’re going to go crazy.”_ Mikoto said. “ _Just look at your eye.”_

Munakata crossed to the mirror and examined himself. The amber tinge to his eye was still there, and there was something in the pit of his stomach that told him that it wasn’t to do with the light. Amber eyes. The colour was reminiscent of the depth of colour that had been Mikoto’s eyes. Was his eye changing colour to be the same as Mikoto’s because Mikoto was actually there, in his head?

“ _You’re right Munakata.”_ Mikoto chuckled. “ _It’s not ideal to either of us.”_

“It’s not real.” Munakata sighed, “It’s not real.”

A knock came at the door and Munakata turned to find Awashima and Fushimi at his door.

“We’ve got a problem Captain,” Awashima reported. “And a request for help from the Gold King.”

“Understood.” Munakata replied, “Gather the forces and get ready to move out.”

Awashima saluted and Fushimi merely nodded as they both left the room, giving Munakata a chance to get dressed. Making a mental note to borrow Awashima’s phone and getting someone in to look at his room, Munakata slipped into his coat and slid his glasses on. His sword was standing in the corner of the room, untouched by the devastation from last night and Munakata’s hand trembled as he picked it up. That was strange, Munakata thought, because his hand hadn’t trembled reaching for his sword for a good couple of months now. Shaking his head Munakata attached his scabbard and left the room. Awashima was outside waiting for him.

“I’ve called in some favours to have your room looked at Captain,” She said straight away, “And a new phone and Sceptre Four PDA are on the way, they should be here when we return from this mission.”

“Thank you for your quick thinking in this matter Awashima-kun.” Munakata offered her a wry smile and led the way from the dormitory of Sceptre Four. Ten members of Sceptre Four were waiting for them, including Fushimi. There were also armed vehicles waiting for them as well. The Blue Clansmen saluted as Munakata walked past and climbed into the first van. Awashima followed him, leaving them others to clamber into the other one.

“ _Munakata if you try to call on your power without accepting that I’m here something is going to go wrong.”_ Mikoto warned.

Munakata shook his head and immediately withdrew the emergency tea set he kept in the Sceptre Four vans. His Aura was roiling in his gut painfully again. The usually building wave that happened when he was going to battle had been taken over by a burning sensation in his blood. It was getting harder to keep his Aura under control, but he had to right now, if he lost control here the consequences would be devastating.

“Would you like some tea, Awashima-kun?” Munakata asked.

“No thank you Captain. Are you sure you’re alright? You look pained.” Awashima mentioned. She looked extremely concerned and Munakata mentally kicked himself. He had to keep up appearances in front of his Clansmen, no matter the turmoil inside.

“I’m fine Awashima-kun, please don’t be so concerned for me.” Munakata said quietly. Taking a sip of tea Munakata nearly choked as the burning sensation only got worse. He really wanted ice, something extremely cold to drown the raging fire inside him.

“Apparently some other clansmen have been seen in the Gold King’s territory. He has asked for our help in getting rid of them, along with his own clansmen.” Awashima explained, frowning as Munakata shifted and put down his tea unfinished. “Do you want to lead or watch from the back?”

“I’ll lead.” Munakata decided, “If we’re dealing with clansmen my power may be needed.”

“Yes Captain.”

Silence fell between them as it had last night and Munakata fell to trying to control his Aura. The burning need to destroy was back again, but Munakata didn’t feel the overwhelming need to vomit as he had the night before. Mikoto’s voice hadn’t come back, maybe his mind had finally realised that he wasn’t going to accept that nonsense anymore.

“ _We’ve arrived at our destination.”_ Fushimi’s voice came through the intercom and Munakata stood up. “ _There are no reported Weismann levels as of yet.”_

“So there are no Kings here, or if there are they’ve not yet activated their powers.” Munakata concluded, “Thank you Fushimi-kun, that’s quite informative. Remain in the van until we call for you.”

“ _Understood.”_

Munakata reached for his Aura, making sure it was ready for battle. It raged in him and Munakata found himself fighting the urge to vomit again. Awashima was exiting the van so luckily she didn’t seem this time. What was going on? Why was his Aura going so crazy? And what effect was it going to have on this mission?

“Blue King.” A clansmen of the Gold King appeared from nowhere, startling Munakata for only a moment. “There are clansmen we are unaware of inside this building, and they have been causing problems for the people inside. Our King wants the Blue Clan to clear out the building and save the civilians inside.”

“Understood.” Munakata said.

“Men, draw your swords.” Awashima ordered.

Munakata watched as the separate members of Sceptre Four drew their swords with a personal announcement, finishing in Awashima. Munakata reached for his sword and felt his Aura rare up in him in excitement.

“Munakata, ready.”

His head exploded in pain as he unleashed his Aura. His clansmen felt it too, many of them crying out in pain as Munakata’s Sword of Damocles appeared above them. What was this feeling? This feeling of wanting to destroy, of needing to get rid of his Aura was completely overwhelming and alien to Munakata. But there was something that made him feel like this was how Mikoto had felt with the Red Aura. Why he had felt the need to burn everything, why he was always fighting and provoking Munakata into fights.

“Awashima.” Fushimi came out of the van and called for the lieutenant. Awashima turned to him, holding her head and finding Fushimi doing the same.

“What’s the matter Fushimi?” She asked.

“The reader is picking up on the Red King’s Weismann level.” Fushimi stated, “Along with the Blue Aura.”

“Red Aura?” Awashima exclaimed, “How could there be Red Aura here?”

“That’s just what the reader is showing. What’s going on with the Captain?” Fushimi pointed towards Munakata.

When Awashima turned she saw Munakata on the ground, his sword abandoned on the floor beside him. The Gold Clansmen were talking amongst themselves, watching the Blue King struggle on the floor, and slowly backing away from him. Fushimi moved suddenly and grabbed Awashima’s arm.

“We need to get everyone away from the Captain!” He said firmly.

“What is it Fushimi?” Awashima demanded.

“The Red Aura you sensed in the Captain’s room the other night, the Weismann level for the Red King that’s appearing now, they both came from the Captain. And we need to get away from him now or we’re going to get caught in a blast from the Red Aura.” Fushimi explained. Awashima looked between Fushimi and Munakata in shock before stumbling forward.

“Men, retreat to the van!” She ordered.

“But lieutenant, the Captain-.” Several of them cried at the same time.

“Listen to Awashima-kun!” Munakata shouted, startling them all.

Awashima waited until most of Sceptre Four had evacuated inside one of the vans before moving back herself. She turned to Fushimi.

“Is there anything we can do?” She demanded.

Fushimi shrugged. “I don’t know. There are no documented cases of this happening to a King before.”

Munakata could hear his Clansmen talking about him but it sounded as if he were hearing it through water. His blood was boiling, his vision was swimming and he needed to let it all out. His clansmen were out of the way, so were the Gold Clansmen so would it be so bad? If it would make the pain stop then would it be so bad?

There was no way he could hold this pain in anymore. Biting his lip to avoid screaming Munakata struggled to his feet and raised his arms. He then released the tight hold he had on his Aura. Blue electricity rushed from him, scorching the Earth around him and shattering the windows of their target building. But it was not only electricity that came from him but red fire as well. It was a power he new well for he had fought it many times. This was Mikoto’s power, the Red Aura. It was pouring out of him, mixing with his own Aura and destroying everything around him.

“Captain!” Awashima yelled. The heat from the Aura Munakata was giving out was too intense for her to get close to her King.

“Stay back or his power will kill you.” A new voice said. Awashima and Sceptre Four turned in shock to find Kokujouji Daikaku standing there, watching Munakata. “Let me get him.”

“Yes sir,” Awashima consented and stepped back. The Gold King did not look well, but the Gold Aura sprung up around him and easily deflected Munakata’s power as he walked towards him.

“Ko-kokujouji-sama.” Munakata stuttered. “Why… why is this happening?”

“I’ll explain it to you when I’ve calmed you down.” Kokujouji said quietly.

Munakata nodded. Kokujouji reached out for him and the Red and Blue Auras slowly subsided. As they did, Munakata felt all the strength run out of his body and he collapsed to the floor. Kokujouji beckoned for Sceptre Four to come over and many of them immediately did to support their King.

“Get him to hospital.” Kokujouji ordered. “Make sure Miya-san keeps him sedated for now. His powers are out of control and it would be bad if he destroyed the hospital.”

“Yes sir.” Awashima saluted the Gold King and swept off after Sceptre Four with Munakata.

“Clean up here.” Kokujouji ordered. “I need to follow the Blue King and explain to him what’s happening.”

The Gold Clansmen saluted silently and took off. Kokujouji looked up at the sky and sighed. “I wish you’d told me more about Kings before you’d left.” He sighed.

//

_“Are you okay Munakata?”_

_“Suoh… you really are in my head.” Munakata sighed. He was floating in a black space and he could hear Mikoto’s voice again._

_“Sorry Munakata. I know I send you insane.” Mikoto replied._

_“Why are you in my head?” Munakata questioned._

_“I don’t know. It’s not ideal for me either.” Mikoto would have been shrugging, Munakata was sure of it._

_“You’re sending me out of control.” Munakata accused. He wanted to cross his arms but he couldn’t find the strength._

_“Sorry Munakata. You already did too much for me, and now this.” Mikoto sounded sorry, but he was still using the same lazy tone as always._

_“I’m tired.” Munakata sighed._

_“Sleep then Munakata. And when you get an explanation let me know.” Mikoto requested. Snoring noises followed and Munakata coughed._

_“Don’t sleep in my head Suoh! You’re snoring is insufferable.”_

_“Just go to sleep Munakata.” Mikoto yawned. “Neither of us knows how long this is going to take so just get used to it.”_

_Munakata sighed._

//

Munakata opened his eyes and sighed when he saw the white ceiling of the hospital. The second time in two days, and this time he had lost control in front of his Clansmen.

“It’s not your fault, Munakata.”

Munakata jumped and turned in bed to find the Gold King sitting beside him. Everything was hazy but he could just see the line that was sedating him.

“I’m sorry you weren’t informed about the effects of killing a King.” Kokujouji began. “I myself wasn’t aware of this either.”

Munakata tried to speak but his throat was too dry.

“Don’t force yourself, Munakata.” Kokujouji continued, “Let me explain as best I can. The soul of a King is extremely strong because of the Slates. When a King is killed their soul remains around attempting to attach to a strong enough vessel that would allow them to carry on living. The Red King Suoh Mikoto’s soul found that vessel in you.  
“The day after you killed him you became ill because the soul of the Red King became attached to you properly. Your strength is what kept you from degrading like this any sooner, but you’ve been losing control because the soul of the Red King is trying to take over.”

Munakata cleared his throat and pushed himself to a sitting position. “What will this do to me?”

“Slowly your powers will go out of control. You have been releasing both Blue and Red Aura and in the past couple of days you’ve not been able to control yourself. If something is not done, you will become like Suoh Mikoto was. A King is not supposed to have two Auras. It will destroy you.” Kokujouji replied. “There are also physical side effects. I am not sure if you have noticed but there is an amber tinge to your left eye. Your eye is slowly becoming that of Suoh Mikoto, allowing him partial possession of your body.”

“How… can I stop it?” Munakata asked.

Kokujouji ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Once a new Red King is found the soul of the old one will disappear. But until that can happen all I can suggest is accepting Suoh Mikoto as part of you in a hope this will calm your Aura. Miya-san is producing sedative pills for you as well, so if it feels too much you can take them and calm down.”

Munakata sighed this time and leant back into his pillows. “I seem to be failing in my position. Please accept my apologies.”

“Nonsense.” Kokujouji said firmly, “Had we known that this could affect a King to this extent, I would have gotten some help for you immediately after the fact. It doesn’t help that you and Suoh Mikoto had an extremely close bond. From the reports you gave me, two Kings were killed that day. You’re luck it is only Suoh Mikoto inside you, and not the Colourless King as well.” Kokujouji stood and placed a hand on Munakata’s shoulder for a moment. “Rest Munakata. I shall explain the partial situation to Sceptre Four, and issue command to Awashima Seri until you return.”

“Thank you, Kokujouji-sama.”

Kokujouji waved off the thanks and left the room.

Munakata stared at the ceiling, processing what he had just been told. Mikoto had wanted to live, no matter what his motivation for killing the Colourless King had been. His soul had wanted to live and now it was, inside Munakata. Would that give Munakata the chance to rebuild their relationship, explain his feelings, make things right? At least until another Red King was chosen. Closing his eyes Munakata sighed and relaxed. The sedative had his Aura completely controlled and after the pain he had endured over the past couple of days Munakata was glad for it. The hospital was quiet, meaning he could get some rest and hopefully be discharged the following day.

“ _So it’s just you and me now, huh?_ ”

Munakata nearly cursed when Mikoto’s voice came out of nowhere. He pulled the pillows over his ears and told Mikoto to go away.

“ _You were always so eloquent and nice to me, Munakata. Did you find out what’s going on?”_

“Yes. But please allow me to get some sleep and then I will explain.” Munakata replied. “And don’t fall asleep. Your snoring is hard to deal with.”

Silence and them, “ _Your snoring is louder than mine._ ”

“Shut up Suoh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmarks and hits /o/ it rly means a lot 
> 
> next chapter will focus more on Awashima/Kusanagi and Fushimi/Yata than Munakata/Mikoto :)


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi teases Yata, Awashima tells Kusanagi everything and Mikoto suggests that he and Munakata talk.

 

 

“I’ve got something interesting to tell you, Misaki.” Fushimi drawled as he opened the door to the cell.

Yata looked up and scowled. “I don’t care, Saru. Don’t call me by my first name!” He snapped.

Fushimi grinned and stepped forward, letting the door shut behind him with an audible snap. Yata moved from his seat and stood, squaring off against Fushimi. Fushimi was sure that if he were an animal he would have been growling – not that he was much more than an animal.

“Careful Misaki,” Fushimi laughed, “You’re under the control of Sceptre Four, I could do anything to you.”

Yata ‘tched’ and looked away. He didn’t need a reminder that he was under arrest by Sceptre Four. Fushimi had no idea why, but he had been there for a good couple of months and he was always trying to swap information with Yata to get out of him why he had been arrested.

“What do you want Saru?” Yata asked angrily. “What’s this big news?”

“The Red King is still around,” Fushimi murmured.

Yata’s eyes widened and his hand automatically went to the area where his Clansmen mark had been. “Mikoto-san…?”

Fushimi nodded with another grin, “Inside my King.”

“What?!” Yata snapped. “What do you mean inside the Blue King?!”

Fushimi shrugged. He was fingering one of his throwing knifes and Yata tensed. If Fushimi started a fight there was nothing that he could use to fight back, the cell was empty except for a bed and another room where the toilet was.

“When the Blue King killed the Red King,” Fushimi began, emphasising the word ‘kill’, “The Red King decided to go inside the Blue King and live there instead.”

“So…Mikoto-san is still alive?” Yata questioned.

Shrugging again, Fushimi moved to the door, “I just know he’s inside our King. And we’re going to destroy him properly.”

“Saru, you bastard!” Yata yelled, launching himself at the other boy as Fushimi left. Fushimi laughed and slammed the door shut, leaving Yata to bang on the door. “Why did you tell me this?”

“Because you haven’t got the full story.” Fushimi replied, “And now you know how I feel.”

“You want to know why I’m here.” Yata sighed. “I can’t tell you Saru.”

“Then I’m not telling you anything else.” Fushimi said, walking away with a small little wave.

“Get back here you fucking monkey!” Yata yelled. “Tell me what you mean that Mikoto-san is here inside the Blue King! Saru!”

Fushimi laughed as he walked off, but his expression was grim. It had been months since Yata had been brought in by Awashima and a few other members of Sceptre Four. It coincided with an incident in Fushimi’s personal life but he couldn’t be sure if the two things were actually connected. What if they were? There were no files in the Sceptre Four database, he had hacked them all. And Yata was not going to tell him, no matter what he tried. Tutting Fushimi slammed through another door and nearly hit Awashima with it.

“Fushimi, what are you doing in the cells?” She asked firmly.

“Nothing,” He sighed in annoyance.

“I’ve told you about visiting Yata Misaki.” Awashima continued, “Access to him is strictly forbidden.”

“Yeah well,” Fushimi muttered. Awashima and Munakata had done their best to keep Fushimi away from Yata and Fushimi didn’t like it. He wanted attention from Yata and with him housed only a few feet away from where Fushimi worked it was hard for him to stay away. No matter the punishment.

“Get to work. The Captain should be coming back today; I’m going to get him.” Awashima ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” Fushimi half-heartedly saluted, watching her walk off before rolling his eyes and stalking off himself.

//

Yata sank down onto the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Was Fushimi telling the truth? How could Mikoto-san be inside Munakata? Was it because he had the soul of a King? Did the soul of a King need to survive so desperately that they would latch onto the one that killed them just to carry on going?

“Mikoto-san.”

//

Awashima stood outside the hospital, fingering her phone. Miya had come out and told her that Munakata wasn’t ready to leave yet, he was still unstable in both mind and power because of the news that Mikoto was inside his head. Taking a breath, she called a number and held the phone near her ear until the phone answered.

“ _Seri-chan, is something wrong?”_ Kusanagi asked.

“I need to talk to you.” Awashima admitted, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“ _Is everything okay Seri-chan?”_

“Just…can I come round?” Awashima asked.

“ _Of course you can Seri-chan. You know where to go.”_

Awashima ended the call and walked towards the car. She gave the driver the address, glad that Kusanagi didn’t live in Homra anymore. How was he going to take the news that Mikoto was actually alive? Well, not alive but existing. Awashima wasn’t sure but she really needed to get this off her chest, she really needed to tell someone. And if anyone was going to understand, it would be Kusanagi.

The drive was a relatively short one and Awashima was soon opening the door to Kusanagi’s new flat. The man himself was fixing drinks for them both, including a large amount of bean paste for Awashima to put in hers. Smiling, Awashima greeted hi verbally and accepted the tea he had made for her.

“I heard about what happened with Munakata.” Kusanagi began, “He lost control during a mission.”

“That’s not the full story.” Awashima admitted with a sigh. “You have to know, Kusanagi, that the only reason I’m telling you this is because you are no longer part of Homra, because Homra doesn’t exist.”

Kusanagi nodded. “I understand that Seri-chan. Tell me what’s going on. Is it related to the phone call you received from the Blue King?”

Awashima nodded. “When the Captain lost control, it was not just his own Aura that he released.” She began. Kusanagi put his cup down, surprised. “It was Red Aura as well.”

“…Red Aura?” Kusanagi questioned.

“I can give you an explanation,” Awashima said slowly, “But you need to hear me out before you ask any questions.”

Kusanagi nodded again, “Okay, I can do that.”

Awashima took a deep breath. “According to the Gold King, when my Captain struck down Suoh Mikoto, the soul of the Red King latched onto the Captain and managed to live inside his body.”

Kusanagi moved to speak but stopped when Awashima shot him a look.

“Suoh Mikoto is inside the Captain. The Gold King has confirmed it, and the Captain knows it. I just…I felt that you needed to know.” Awashima added. “I mean…Suoh Mikoto was one of your closest friends.”

“And now he only exists inside my ‘sworn enemy’.” Kusanagi laughed, but it was a dry laugh and Awashima knew he wasn’t happy at all. If anything he was upset and a little angry. She reached across the table and took Kusanagi’s hand. He didn’t shake her off, which she took as a good sign.

“I’m sorry.” Awashima said quietly.

Kusanagi shook his head. “You have nothing to apologise for, Seri-chan. How is the Blue King?”

“Sick,” Awashima admitted. “He’s very sick. He can’t control himself, Suoh Mikoto’s Aura is inside him alongside the Blue Aura and it’s destroying him. The Gold King said that if he doesn’t get rid of Suoh Mikoto he’ll die.”

Kusanagi stood immediately and walked around the table, enveloping her in a hug and kissing the top of his head. Awashima lent into his embrace, allowing herself some comfort in his contact.

“I’m sorry Kusanagi.” Awashima repeated. “I shouldn’t have told you.”

“No I’m glad you did.” Kusanagi said almost immediately. “It’s better for you this way isn’t it, Seri-chan?”

Awashima shrugged, but she knew it was. She felt a lot better after telling Kusanagi, especially since his reaction had not been that bad.

“Does the Gold King know how to get Mikoto out of the Blue King?” Kusanagi asked.

Awashima shook her head. “He didn’t say if he did have an idea.”

“Well,” Kusanagi began, “I’ve been in Germany for a while, and most of Homra doesn’t actually know I’m back. And while I was there I went looking for the Silver King’s research, any research he might have done about Kings. So there might be something there, something that could help.”

Awashima stood up quickly, upsetting Kusanagi’s tea cup but luckily not spilling it. Her eyes were wide and she looked both shocked and hopeful. “You’d do that for us?”

“For you, Seri-chan,” Kusanagi murmured, drawing Awashima close and kissing her. Awashima flushed but didn’t pull away. Perhaps they could find an answer for Munakata, and help rid him of the danger of having another King in his mind.

//

_Munakata sat at the table with a cup of tea in front of him, and his feet tucked comfortably under him. Mikoto sat across from him, his tea barely touched._

_“Why are we drinking tea?” Mikoto asked._

_“This is my head space,” Munakata replied solemnly, “I do what I want here.”_

_Mikoto rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry Munakata.”_

_“Be quiet Suoh. It’s annoying that you’re stuck here, I don’t want to speak to you.” Munakata snapped._

_Silence fell between them and Munakata looked down at his tea. Was this a chance for him to reconcile with Mikoto? When he had struck him down there had been so many thoughts running through his head, and he had desperately wanted to tell the other King exactly how he felt. And now, now they were sharing the same body. Mikoto could talk to him whenever he wanted, and Munakata could do the same. But would the former Red King listen? He seemed to be extremely sorry about the pain he was causing Munakata, but was that just because he was actually a very caring person?_

_“You’re over thinking, Munakata.” Mikoto yawned._

_Munakata jumped and cursed. He may have been able to manifest himself in his own head space so he could be seen by Mikoto as well, but he was technically still thinking and Mikoto could tell. He didn’t seem to be able to see Munakata’s most private thoughts, which was a good thing._

_“Munakata…would you like to talk?” Mikoto asked._

_“Eh?”_

_“Do you want to talk?” Mikoto repeated._

_“About what?” Munakata asked thickly._

_“About us.” Mikoto answered. His lazy tone sounded accusative now, as if Munakata was being stupid, but Munakata was completely thrown. What did he want to talk about? What about them exactly?_

_“Remember when we met? I threw an ice snow ball at you and knocked two teeth out. I thought your brother was going to kill me.” Mikoto laughed slowly._

_“He would have done, if my mother had let him. He was…protective.” Munakata agreed, “He never did like you.”_

_Mikoto nodded with a wry smile, “He’d avoid the house when I was there.”_

_“Which was all the time. I think my mother was sad that he wasn’t there, but she loved having you there...” Munakata trailed off. He was stirring, waking up, he could tell, which meant that any conversation he was going to have with Mikoto would have to stop being face to face._

_“Munakata, we can talk whenever you want.” Mikoto said quietly, “About anything you want.”_

_Munakata had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, before the whole scene dissipated-…_

When Munakata opened his eyes he knew he was alone in the hospital room, and he knew it was dark outside. His internal body clock was perfectly tuned. Miya would probably be seeing her other patients, although Munakata was her priority.

“ _Are you bored Munakata?”_

“Please avoid talking to me when I’m awake, it hurts.” Munakata requested.

“ _Sorry.”_

“Ah, Reisi-san, you’re awake.”

Munakata moved and saw Miya coming in.

“Awashima-san came to get you before but I deemed you weren’t ready to leave yet.” Miya admitted, “I want to keep you here for a couple more days.” She looked nervous before ploughing forward, “How is Suoh-san?”

“Annoying.” Munakata replied immediately. “How are Sceptre Four doing?”

“Awashima-san is in control for now, they’re in perfect condition right now and many of them are worried about you.” Miya replied, “I want to run a few tests tonight before you go back to sleep.”

_“You’ve got some nice facilities here Munakata.”_

“Shut up.” Munakata snapped.

“I’m sorry?” Miya said, surprised.

“Ah, Miya-kun not you. I’m sorry.” Munakata said quickly. Miya smiled sympathetically, before coming forward with a syringe to take some blood. Munakata let her, turning his eyes back to the ceiling. “Has the Gold King said anything else?”

“Unfortunately no, Reisi-san.” Miya sighed, “He left quite a while ago, said he had to get back to the Slates.”

“Understandable.” Munakata shrugged as best he could. “When will I be fit to leave?”

“My estimate is within the next couple of days. Your Aura is still unstable, and we don’t want any accidents to happen.” As Miya turned to leave she stopped and looked back, “Awashima-san asked me to tell you that Fushimi-san was in contact with your charge again.”

Munakata sighed, “We always knew it would be hard to keep them apart. Thank you Miya-kun.”

“Get some rest, Reisi-san.”

When he was left alone Munakata had a burning feeling that Mikoto wanted to ask him something.

“What is it, Suoh?” He asked.

“ _Is Yata your charge?”_

“Yes.” Munakata replied. “Yata Misaki is under Sceptre Four’s authority right now.”

“ _Why?”_

“To keep the information short, he killed someone.” Munakata explained, “A relation of a member of Sceptre Four. We didn’t want him going to prison, so I decided to pull some strings and get him under our authority.”

“ _Are you treating him like you treated me?”_ Mikoto inquired. Munakata’s Aura flared and he winced. Mikoto was annoyed, his care for his ex-clansmen coming to the forefront.

“He’s being treated well.” Munakata countered, “Better than he would in prison. It’s safer for him under our custody.”

“ _I know you’re tired again Munakata,”_ Mikoto said quickly, changing the subject abruptly. “ _So…when you wake up again and you’ve rested let’s talk about us some more.”_

“Why?”

“ _Because I think we have some things to talk about. And things to tell each other.”_ Mikoto admitted.

“When you say things like that Suoh, it makes me think that you’re not really there and my head is just in a mess.” Munakata said. “Why would you want to tell me anything that I’ve not heard before, what you say is just empty apologies.”

Mikoto was silent. Munakata sighed and rolled over. Why should they talk? He wanted to, he really did. He wanted to tell Mikoto everything he felt, to accept him there in his head, to build the relationship they could have had had Mikoto not killed the Colourless King. But the Gold King had told him he had to get rid of Mikoto. So why should he start talking to Mikoto when he was clearly going to lose him, lose everything he could build in his own head.

Relishing in the silence Munakata closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. Maybe he would feel different in the morning. But then again, maybe Mikoto would feel different in the morning as well. Closing his eyes Munakata sighed and buried himself in his blankets, covering his head as if it could cushion him from the dangers he was facing from both outside and within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made reference to something Yata has done. since this is canon divergence I've decided to make this a series and add a story about Yata/Fushimi explaining exactly why Yata is in Sceptre Four custody. And there will be an explanation on how he gets out as well /o/   
> before the next chapter of this fic is posted, the stand alone story of what Yata did will be posted to give some background to my idea /o/


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munakata and Mikoto talk but it doesn't go as planned. The Gold King gives Munakata a choice when the Blue Clan are affected by their King's instability. Mikoto gives Munakata another option and the Blue King decides to follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many K feelings and the ending to Missing Kings hurt me so bad orz munakata hallucinated his dead boyfriend i can't even deal.  
> anyway yeah so welcome back /o/ hopefully i'm going to wrap this fic up in two or three more chapters

 

 

_"I know you want to talk to me.”_

Munakata groaned as he rolled over and cracked an eye open. Why was Mikoto speaking to him again? The Red King was dead. Panic set in and Munakata was up and out of bed, reaching for a sword that wasn’t there before his mind shot into gear and he remembered what was going on. That was when the flat line noise hit his ears and he realised he was still in hospital and he had pulled the heart monitor off himself. Five nurses, including Miya, burst into the room with a defibrillator to rescue Munakata, only to find him standing there in a hospital gown looking rather blank.

“Reisi-san…are you okay?” Miya asked, crossing over to the King and guiding him back to the bed.

“I’m fine, thank you Miya-kun. It just took me a moment to remember what was going on.” Munakata explained. Miya took up the wires from the heart monitor and reattached them to the Blue King carefully.

“Do you need anything?” She inquired.

“Some fresh water perhaps. I’m sorry for frightening you Miya-kun.”

“The Gold King’s reaction, and the Blue Clan’s reaction if I let their King die under my watch frightens me more, Reisi-san.” Miya teased, “I’ll go and get that water now.”

Munakata watched her go with a thankful smile before he settled back, sitting against the end of the bed and examining his hands. He was shaking. Was he afraid, or was it just weakness from the explosive power of having two Auras released from his body at the same time? He couldn’t decide, and there was this growing ache in the back of his mind that told him Mikoto wanted to say something.

“What is it, Suoh?” He asked.

“ _Sorry Munakata.”_

That lazy tone, it drove Munakata crazy. How he missed it. Missed their conversations, no matter how short and unpleasant they ended up being.

“Please don’t do it again.” Munakata ordered, carefully masking his voice so Mikoto couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

“ _I still think we should talk.”_ Mikoto said.

“I don’t want to talk to you when I can’t see you. Your voice alone is very frustrating.” Munakata snapped, “Just leave me be. Your Aura flares when you’re active and it’s very painful.”

“Reisi-san, I brought you water and food,” Miya interrupted, setting a tray down on the bedside table. She shot Munakata a sympathetic smile before leaving the room and closing the door, giving him some privacy.

“ _I’m in your head Munakata. If you close your eyes you could see me. You’ve already done it once.”_ Mikoto explained, slowly.

“Maybe I don’t want to see you. Or talk to you. Or deal with you.” Munakata said forcefully.

“ _Your formal way of speaking is so shaky when you’re angry, Munakata.”_ Mikoto laughed, “ _I know you want to see me again, but you’re not ready to. But we need to talk. If you accept me, it’ll make dealing with me easier.”_

Sighing Munakata settled back and focused on where he assumed Mikoto was in his head. Since the King was not physically there it was hard, but the dull ache at the back of head was still there so Munakata focused on that instead. Closing his eyes and picturing Mikoto, the Blue King built an image of him sitting on the end of his bed, cross legged and arms folded, a cigarette between his lips and fire in his eyes. When Munakata opened his eyes Mikoto was there, on the end of the bed, exactly as he had imagined him. It was enough of a shock to the Blue King that it sent him flailing backwards, and he nearly fell off the bed.

Mikoto chuckled.

“I was not expecting to actually see you.” Munakata explained, “Just in my mind’s eye.”

“Well, the mind is a powerful thing. And you’re a King.” Mikoto shrugged. “It’s only natural that this can happen. We need to talk.”

“So you keep saying!” Munakata snapped in frustration, “What do you want to talk about, Suoh?”

“I feel like this because of you,” Mikoto replied, avoiding the question. “There’s a burning desire in you to talk to me and it’s pressing on my existence inside you. I know that’s how you feel. So talk to me.”

Munakata made a noise of annoyance and reached for his glasses. Slipping them on Mikoto came into much better focus and Munakata was able to notice the distinct rip and hole in his chest where his sabre had once sat. The sight caused his breath to catch in his throat, something that didn’t go unnoticed. Mikoto closed his coat over the wound, taking Munakata’s eyes off it and up to his face. He looked tired and bored, as he normally did, but his eyes were twinkling with life. It was impossible, even inside Munakata’s head he was technically dead, but those amber eyes. They were beautiful and so alive and Munakata couldn’t stop staring at them.

“Why did you do it Suoh?” He asked suddenly.

Mikoto let a breath out and rolled his neck. “That bastard killed Totsuka. And he…he was the only person that could control me when I lost it. Except for you. He didn’t deserve it.”

“Revenge was never the best option. You should have left it to me!” Munakata exclaimed, “Sceptre Four would have brought the Colourless King to justice.”

“Not the justice I wanted. You’ve felt my Aura now, Munakata.” Mikoto replied immediately. “You’ve felt it rile inside you. The anger it causes; the way it burns in your veins. You can’t control the Red Aura; it burns you up after a while and when Totsuka died…it burned inside me with such rage that I had to let it out. No matter the consequences. I’m just sorry it had to be you.”

“I told you I don’t want empty apologies.” Munakata murmured. There was no conviction in his voice as he spoke because he actually understood what Mikoto was saying. He had only felt the Red Aura three times and three times it had sent him to the Hospital. How Mikoto had tamed it and continued fighting with such a feeling inside him Munakata would never understand.  
“The Gold King could have helped you.”

“He doesn’t know anything more about Kings than you do. Or I do. Only the Silver King could explain it. And he ended up being the boy I was looking for. And he didn’t stick around long enough to explain.” Mikoto countered.

Munakata let out a breath of his own this time and folded his arms. He had missed this back and forth banter between them. He had missed talking with Mikoto like this. Pain flashed through his head and both the Red and Blue Auras rolled inside him, clashing and causing the King to dry heave. Mikoto moved forward to help him but didn’t come close enough to touch him. Those amber eyes watched as Munakata grabbed a bowl and vomited into it, retching and coughing as his own Aura subdued the Red Aura inside him and forced it down.

“Are you going to find a new Red King?” Mikoto asked when Munakata sat back, clasping a glass of water in his shaking hands.

“I have to.” Munakata replied shortly. “But I don’t want to.”

“Oh?”

Avoiding Mikoto’s eyes, Munakata mentally kicked himself. Why had he said anything? Mikoto had no idea how he felt, and he’d had no intentions of telling him…but he was here right in front of him and it was so hard to resist. They could talk for as long as it took to find a new Red King. Make amends. Even have a relationship, as strange as it would be. And maybe the ache in his heart would disappear if he actually had the chance to tell the real Mikoto how he felt.

“If you haven’t realised by now, Suoh, you’re blind and you don’t deserve to know the truth.” Munakata finally forced himself to say. “You never listened to me when you were alive, why would you listen to me now?”

“Because I’m not running anymore.” Mikoto suggested with a shrug. “I know what you’re trying to say Munakata. I’ve known for a while.”

Munakata glared up at him. How could he say it so flippantly? So easily? Without so much as a care. That lazy tone…he hated it. Those amber eyes…he despised them. Beside where Mikoto was sat was a mirror and Munakata could see that his left eye was the same brilliant shade of amber.

“Don’t be angry,” Mikoto continued.

“Are you serious, Suoh?” Munakata hissed. “You tell me you knew my most intimate feelings for you in the most flippant way you can, with that lazy tone of yours and then tell me not to be angry?! What gives you the right to-.”

“I love you too, Munakata.” Mikoto interrupted.

“-Say something like that when all you do is…. what?”

Mikoto grinned and repeated, “I love you too, Munakata.”

Munakata felt as if his mind had frozen in place. His jaw worked as if he were trying to speak but only small noises and gibberish words came out. In the end he managed to fall silent and just stared in shock at the pink haired man sat on the end of his bed. His hands twitched every so often, as if saying “what the fuck?” for him and Mikoto just met his shock with a grin.

“I’m a selfish person.” He began speaking and Munakata listened. “I went after revenge without thinking of you. Because I guess a part of me thought you’d stop me. Lock me up forever and not let me out. There was a part of me that thought you’d stop me. Or that I’d fail. I didn’t think it’d actually get as far as it did but I don’t regret it. I don’t regret killing the Colourless King. There’s only one thing I do regret.”

“What is that, Suoh?” Munakata managed to whispered.

“That I never told you. That you never told me. I don’t think it would’ve changed anything but, you know, I could have gone without any regrets. And you wouldn’t be beating yourself up over never telling me either.” Mikoto continued.

Anger coiled in Munakata’s gut instantly, fired up by the Red Aura and Mikoto noticed because he suddenly looked a lot warier than before. Had Munakata been paying better attention he would have noticed that the Red Aura was surrounding him, but he was focused solely on Mikoto.

“What, did you think that if I had told you it would have made me feel better?” He shouted, “That if I had spilled all my feelings to you before I plunged my sabre through your ribs I would have been okay and I could have just moved on. How stupid are you, Suoh? It already broke my heart to have to kill you, and you think that if I had ripped it out first it would have stopped the pain from being as bad.  
“Oh no, it would have been totally fine for me to tell you that you should stop because I loved you. And then you would have told me the same thing, killed the Colourless King and then I would still have had to kill you. Right after finding out that these feelings that I’ve been carrying were reciprocated by you I would have had to kill you! How does that make me feel any better?!”

“Munakata-.”

“No! You do not get to talk Suoh! You said we had to talk well no, you have to listen!” Munakata yelled. He shifted position, standing from the bed and squaring his shoulders. Even in a hospital gown he was intimidating, and the Red Aura surrounding him became tinged with blue. Mikoto didn’t move, but he still looked wary.   
“Why did you have to get stuck in my head?! Why couldn’t you go to wherever it is the Silver King went to and stay there. Find someone else to attach yourself to? Why do you have to continue to torment me?”

“Munakata please-.”

Munakata went to silence him again but his head suddenly exploded in pain as if he had been hit with an anvil, sending him to his knees with a cry.

“Even now…” He choked out, “This is only happening to me because of you! Why did I have to fall in love you with, Suoh? I could have killed you, moved on. I could have accepted your presence easily. But I had to love you! It had to be you!”

Struggling back to his feet Munakata approached Mikoto and reached out his hand. His skin was on fire, it felt as if it would melt off his bones at any moment and there was genuine concern in Mikoto’s eyes. The pink haired man’s hand reached out as well and as soon as their fingers touched Mikoto disappeared. The Red and Blue Auras surrounded Munakata disappeared as well and he fell to the floor, ripping the many machines attached to him off. After a few seconds of silence before the alarms started the Red Aura returned and exploded, setting the room on fire and destroying everything inside it except the Blue King himself.

Miya came running to the door only to be pushed back by the intensity of the flames. “Call the Gold King now! We have to get Reisi-san out of there!” She screamed, sending doctors and nurses flying down the corridors in a race to contact the Gold Clan. Miya looked back into the room, shielding her face from the heat and she managed to just make out Munakata’s shape on the floor. What had happened to make the Blue King lose control like this.

“Miya-sensei!” A voice yelled and Miya turned to find a young nurse running towards her.

“What’s wrong?” Miya asked.

“I’m getting reports that members of the Blue Clan have gone into mass fits and spasms. Many have lost consciousness and cannot be woken up. What do we do?” The nurse explained.

“Evacuate this hospital,” Miya ordered, “These flames will spread and we need to make sure we get everyone out. Then we’ll set up a temporary base for the Blue Clan where we can treat them.”

“What about the Blue King?” The nurse cried.

Miya looked back at Munakata. From what she could see the flames weren’t burning near him, almost as if he were in a force field. They wouldn’t be able to get to him, she just had to believe that he would be unharmed while they got the rest of the nurses and doctors to safety, along with the scattered members of the Blue Clan already being treated at the clinic.

“We have to leave him. The Gold King will rescue him when he gets here! Now let’s go!”

//

Awashima waited impatiently outside the room as she watched the Gold King and Miya examine Munakata. He was unconscious still, with an oxygen mask on and various machines hooked up to him. The fire he had released had destroyed the entire room except for the small patch where he had been lying. When that had happened many members of Sceptre 4 had fainted or gone into fits as well. Awashima and Fushimi had been spared somehow, and she had set Fushimi in charge of making sure all members of Sceptre 4 were checked into the temporary clinic and checked.

Miya and the Gold King exchanged words before Miya took up some files and left the room.

“Miya-sensei, is the Captain going to be alright?” Awashima asked immediately.

Miya smiled sadly. “According to the Gold King he will be. As long as we monitor him and make sure he keeps breathing, his Aura will help him recover.”

Awashima breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, “Do we know what happened?”

Miya shook her head. “I believe the Gold King has an idea and that’s why he is waiting until Reisi-san wakes up to talk to him, but he didn’t inform me of what it was. I’m sorry Awashima-san. I must ask you to come with me, so I can check you and make sure you’re not ill.”

“I feel fine,” Awashima said firmly, “I need to stay here and make sure the Captain is fine.”

“Awashima-san just because you feel fine it doesn’t mean you are. You are the second in command of the Blue Clan, therefore after Reisi-san you have the most powerful Aura. You need to be checked out.” Miya said firmly. “If you don’t want to leave the Captain I can examine you right here in the hallway.”

Awashima made a noise of annoyance but nodded and allowed Miya to lead her from the corridor, with only one glance back at Munakata, spread out unconscious on the bed. What had happened to her Captain? And what was going to happen?

//

A hand stopped him from reaching up and removing the oxygen mask, and Munakata found himself staring up into the eyes of the Gold King. His normally serene face was laced with concern and from the ache in his entire body Munakata had a good guess as to the reason.

“Munakata, have you been conversing with the Red King, Suoh Mikoto?” Kokujouji asked.

Munakata nodded.

Kokujouji sighed and shook his head. “You mustn’t. Doing so will only lead your powers to go more out of control. Your clan was affected today, many of your clan lost consciousness, though I assume they are now awake because you are.”

This time the Gold King wasn’t fast enough to stop Munakata from removing the mask. “Are they alright? Were there any fatalities?”

“No.” Kokujouji replied, gently putting the mask back into place. “Though there could have been, since you set the hospital on fire.”

Munakata looked down, ashamed and cursed himself for losing control like he had. If he hadn’t have started shouting at Mikoto this wouldn’t have happened.

“Your condition has clearly worsened, and yet your heart is stronger than when you were last admitted. I think physically you are perfectly fine, which is down to your Blue Aura. But we must double efforts to try and find a new Red King before your Sword of Damocles gives up under the strain and you have to be killed.” Kokujouji continued. “I will advise that you get back to work as quickly as possible, to take your mind off the person living in your head. Miya-san will be accompanying you, to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’m sorry, Kokujouji-sama.”

“Don’t be,” Kokujouji said, his voice soft. “You had no idea what killing Suoh Mikoto would do to you, you merely did what was best for everyone else. And you are doing a remarkable job of keeping control. It’s been nearly a year and you’ve only just started losing control. The Slates will choose a new King soon, they must. They will sense the imbalance in you and they will strive to fix it. Do not worry Munakata, you will be fine.”

Munakata nodded and watched Kokujouji stand walk to the door. As he was about to leave he turned back with a firm expression. “I’m serious about talking to Suoh Mikoto. If you carry on doing it, you will adversely affect yourself and possibly your clansmen. But I know it will be hard to stop yourself. So you must decide if you are powerful enough to control yourself when you do.”

The door slid shut behind him and Munakata was once again alone. Well no, he was never alone now was he? Mikoto was there, he could feel that dull ache at the back of his head, slightly worse than the ache in the rest of his body. He remembered being angry, and activating his Sanctum, and the Red and Blue Auras surrounding him. And he remembered reaching for Mikoto, and as their fingers touched he had gone blank. There were no memories after that, but clearly he had set the hospital on fire and adversely affected his own Clan. What sort of King was he?

“ _A good one.”_

“Don’t talk to me!” Munakata hissed, “You’ll make me go out of control again.”

“ _When have you ever let me affect you Munakata? You’ve always been strong enough to contain me, what’s different this time?”_

“I never had to contend with your Aura being inside me before.” Munakata snapped in response, “It’s harder to control.”

“ _Picture it as a battle. You’d activate a force field and force my power back when it got too much. Do the same. You’re strong enough to do that.”_ Mikoto’s voice was so warm and inviting. Munakata wanted to allow him to just keep talking. But then the memory of what he had said came rushing back and he had to bite his tongue and close his eyes to keep calm.

“I could have killed my own Clansmen because of you.” He whispered. When he opened them again Mikoto was sat in the chair the Gold King had just vacated, his hands folded on his lap and his amber eyes focusing on Munakata.  
“Go away Suoh.”

“It gets easier when you accept me.” Mikoto promised. “Let my Aura flow through you and I’ll help you control it. You’ll gain the control you need.”

“I don’t believe you,” Munakata said, “Every time I’ve spoken to you I’ve lost control.”

“I won’t let this time Munakata.” Mikoto murmured, “I don’t like seeing you hurt. Trust me.”

“I wanted to!” Munakata barked, “I wanted to trust you so much Suoh, and yet I had to kill you. Why should I trust you now?”

Mikoto shrugged. “What does your gut tell you?”

The off-handed question caught Munakata by surprise and he had to catch himself before he gave the automatic reply that he didn’t trust Mikoto. What was his gut telling him? He wanted to speak to Mikoto, to repair their relationship and live with him in his head. His gut was telling him that he should accept Mikoto so that his heart could stop hurting. It was his head that was telling him it was a bad idea, and Munakata usually listened to his own logic. Logic and order, that was what made up the Blue Clan. But would it be so bad this time to go for gut feeling instead? He would be a liar if he said he hadn’t relied it on a few times during his life time, many times saving the life of both himself and his Clan. Was this one of those times?

“Munakata, if you trust me you’ll get better and protect your Clan for longer. If you continue to fight me you’ll destroy yourself before my replacement is found.” Mikoto pressed, “Trust me. What I said before was true. I do love you. And you admitted it to didn’t you? You love me. We’ve never really had a relationship based on trust, why not start it now?”

“When did you get so clever?” Munakata laughed drily and without mirth. “What do you want me to do?”

Mikoto shifted and he reached for Munakata before withdrawing his hand. Last time they had touched hadn’t had good results, so that probably would have to wait. Besides, Mikoto wasn’t actually there so he couldn’t touch him anyway.

“Lie back and close your eyes. Slowly release your control on both Auras.” He ordered slowly. “And leave the rest to me. I’m inside your body, I can take control if I want. It’s my Aura after all.”

Taking a deep breath Munakata nodded and willed himself to relax. Mikoto’s figure disappeared but Munakata knew he was still there. Slowly he relaxed the iron grip he had on the Blue and Red Auras, allowing them to race around his body. At the same time, he thought about Mikoto and somehow forced himself to accept the other King was in his body. His left eye flared in pain and Munakata suddenly felt like he was floating outside his body. The pain from the Red Aura was numb to him, but he could feel it, almost like a pressure pushing against him. Was Mikoto in control? Or was he? He didn’t really know what was going on, his head was swimming and his vision kept going blank. Munakata felt his breath rush out of him when he ‘landed’ back on the bed. It felt as if he had just crashed back down, but in reality he knew he hadn’t left the mattress. What had just happened? The Red Aura was calm in him now, as was the Blue Aura, and he didn’t have his vice like grip on them to keep them in control. And the dull ache in the back of his head was gone. His head still felt strange but he could deal with the feeling.

“ _Do you feel better?”_ Mikoto asked.

“I do.” Munakata admitted. “Thank you Suoh.”

“ _Munakata I... I know you don’t believe any of my apologies so I’m not going to apologise anymore.”_ Mikoto began. He sounded nervous. “ _But I was telling the truth about…about my feelings for you. And I don’t understand your feelings for me and I expect they’re pretty complicated. And I’d like to know. So, if you’re feeling up to it, I want you to tell me.”_

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now.” Munakata sighed, “I feel good now but raw. I could lose control if I speak to you too much. Give me a couple of days, let me test my strength now I’ve accepted you. If there are no incidents, I’ll talk to you.”

“ _Alright. I do have another request, if you can manage it.”_ Mikoto added.

“You want to talk to Yata Misaki.” Munakata stated.

“ _You always did know me so well.”_

“If he believes you are in my head I shall pass a message to him.” Munakata agreed, “But on my own terms. If I don’t feel ready, I won’t.”

“ _That’s fine I just…feel he needs me to say something to him. Is he okay?”_

“As far as I know.” Munakata replied. Strangely he felt a lot better after allowing Mikoto ‘control’ of his body. His breathing and heartbeat were fine and he was stronger than before. Taking all the wires from his body Munakata stood from the bed and headed for the uniform that was folded up on the chair. He felt as though Mikoto was stood behind him watching rather than in his head, but he stripped the hospital gown regardless and dressed himself. He really wanted a shower, or a bath, but that would have to wait until he had returned to the Sceptre 4 rooms.

“Reisi-san what are you doing?”

Munakata turned, half dressed, his shirt in his hands and found Miya at the door. “I took the Gold King’s advice and I got control. I feel good to leave and return to work, and frankly I need to. Thank you for all your work Miya-kun.” He replied, brisk and business like again. He could sense Mikoto smirking and shaking his head.

“You’ve just recovered from a major bout of unconsciousness; you shouldn’t be moving around.” Miya disagreed.

“I will call you if anything goes wrong.” Munakata promised, slipping his shirt, cravat and coat on, fastening his belt around his waist and reaching for his sabre only to realise it wasn’t there. Of course it would be at Sceptre 4 headquarters to make sure it stayed safe. He would have to wait until he returned there to get it. “Thank you, Miya-kun.” He repeated and walked briskly from the room.

Miya was so shocked she didn’t stop him, and she was sure she saw a figure in a black coat leave after him, but when she blinked Munakata was by himself. The halls of the temporary clinic were full of nurses and doctors and as Munakata made for the exit he noticed Fushimi being fussed over by a nurse.

“Fushimi-kun, are you alright?” He asked. The nurses jumped as his voice and Fushimi looked up, surprised.

“Captain you’re up.” He said, “I’m fine, they’re being over dramatic. Are you heading back to Sceptre 4?”

“I am.” Munakata confirmed, “I must take stock on the damage I caused and set about fixing it. I may need your help for that.”

“Awashima set me on a task looking after the officers here.” Fushimi pointed out.

“Find Awashima-kun and tell her I relieved you of that position and then meet me back at Sceptre 4 headquarters. I have an idea on how to limit the effect me losing control has on my Clansmen and I need you to tell me if it will work.” Munakata ordered.

“Yes sir.” Fushimi agreed, saluting half-heartedly.

Mikoto gave a short laugh, which Munakata ignored, turning on his heel and leaving the clinic. As the door shut Awashima appeared in the corridor.

“Fushimi, where are you going?” She demanded.

“The Captain gave me new orders.” Fushimi replied, rolling his eyes. “He wants me back at base.”

“You’ve seen the Captain? Is he alright?” Awashima asked quickly.

“Seemed fine to me. Said I was relieved of my post here so I’ll be going on ahead.” Fushimi repeated, standing and shooing the nurses away from him. Awashima watched as he too left the clinic and wondered what the Captain was planning. And what it had in store for the Blue Clansmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is one of the longest chapters i've written :L and all in one go as well.   
> there will be quite a lot Munakata/Mikoto in the next chapter, somehow when i figured out how to work it in. i've got a few ideas but idk if i want to be too explicit so idk idk. it'll definitely be cute and fluffy, as much as it can be anyway.  
> thanks to everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, it means a lot!


	5. Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munakata tries a solution to the problem of losing control. Mikoto makes him lose control in another way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is rated mature and this chapter is why :L it's pretty brief tho

 

 

Fushimi sat crossed legged at the computer typing away. Munakata’s idea was not that bad, he was using a similar method to the way the Green Aura was distributed among the Clansmen of the Green King, to make sure that if he ever lost control again it wouldn’t affect his Clan. Since Munakata didn’t send his power through electronics, he was having Fushimi create something that would clamp down on his power so that it would cut off the Clansmen and wouldn’t affect them. Munakata was sitting quietly at his desk messing with a jigsaw. He was murmuring to himself every now and then, and Fushimi was convinced he was talking to the Red King.

“I think I’m done.” Fushimi said, standing up and coming towards Munakata. Munakata looked up and frowned at the small chip that Fushimi was holding. “Let me implant this in you.”

“What will it do?” Munakata asked, standing and slipping of his coat and shirt. Fushimi pulled Munakata’s cravat off and tied it firmly around the top of his arm.

“It won’t hurt you.” Fushimi began, “But it should clamp down on your Aura when you start losing control. It won’t affect you but it will stop your Aura from affecting the clan. We’ll still have power but it’ll be limited by this chip. It means that we won’t have the same problems that you do.”

“Well done Fushimi-kun, it’s very impressive.” Munakata murmured. He didn’t even flinch when Fushimi cut his arm slightly and implanted the chip inside him. Fushimi used the cravat to tie up the wound and Munakata redressed himself. There was a slight whistle in Munakata’s head and the Blue King had to bite his lip to stop himself from blushing.   
“Return to the makeshift clinic and gather the members of Sceptre 4 that have been checked and are deemed healthy.” Munakata ordered as he fastened his coat in place, “Gathered them and return to base.”

“Yes Captain.” Fushimi saluted half-heartedly and strode from the room. Munakata sank back into his chair and focused on his puzzle again, taking a gulp of water

“ _You should wear tighter clothes.”_ Mikoto murmured.

Munakata managed to move before he spat the water out in shock, missing his jigsaw puzzle by a hairs breadth. “Excuse me?”

“ _You should wear tighter clothes,”_ Mikoto repeated.

“That’s…not really for you to decide.” Munakata forced his reply out and hoped that Mikoto, wherever he was, couldn’t sense the flush those words had sent through his body. “I have a uniform to wear.”

“ _Even your casual clothes aren’t that tight. But they should be.”_

“What is the purpose of you telling me that?” Munakata inquired.

“ _You have a nice chest Munakata,”_ Mikoto explained. “ _You should show it off more.”_

“Stop with this annoying prattle.” Munakata snapped, “Regardless of your thoughts about my chest I cannot go around showing it off like you did.”

“ _You were paying attention to that huh?”_

“Did you miss the part where I told you I found you attractive?” Munakata asked.

“ _I don’t think you’ve mentioned that before.”_ Mikoto laughed.

Munakata felt his face go red and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something rude. His Aura rolled in him and it made him rather light headed, but Munakata was easily able to force it back down. He took another sip of water and turned his attention back to his jigsaw.

“ _Take off your shirt.”_

Munakata cleared his throat, managing to hide all his surprise in that one action. If Mikoto had been in the room he would have been grinning that stupid, attractive, lazy grin of his.

“I’m working.”

“ _There’s no one here.”_

“I’m not working without a shirt on.”

“ _You should.”_

“So you keep saying.”

Mikoto fell silent and Munakata turned back to the jigsaw. He was sure Mikoto was going to say something again but before he could his PDA rang.

“Awashima-kun are you okay?” Munakata asked when he checked the caller ID.

“ _Are you, Captain?”_ Awashima asked hurriedly, “ _Fushimi just came back here and started rounding up Sceptre 4 members. What’s going on? You shouldn’t be out of hospital according to Miya-sensei.”_

“I’m absolutely fine Awashima-kun, thank you.” Munakata began, “I’m having Fushimi-kun return the members of Sceptre 4 to base so they are ready for any operations we get. Have you been checked, Awashima-kun?”

_“Miya-sensei is doing it now, she wanted to conduct more thorough tests with me because I’m the Second in Command.”_ Awashima replied.

“When you are done and given a clean bill of health come back here please.” Munakata requested, “We need to get Sceptre 4 back on track.”

“ _Yes Captain.”_

Munakata rolled his shoulders when he put the phone down and stretched. He had been in hospital for a while and hadn’t showered or bathed properly, and the urge was creeping up on him. Even the clean uniform he was wearing didn’t make him feel that much better.

Standing from the desk Munakata stripped off his coat and laid it over the back of his chair. Blood had seeped through his cravat and Munakata made a mental note to have it specially cleaned when he got a chance.

“ _Where are we going Munakata?”_ Mikoto inquired.

“I’m going for a bath.” Munakata replied quietly, “Why?”

“ _We’re going for a bath then.”_ Mikoto pointed out.

Clearing his throat again Munakata tried to wrap his head around that particular thought. He was going to be in the bath. And Mikoto was going to be watching him. The thought almost sent Munakata back to his office so he wouldn’t have to deal with that, but he couldn’t avoid bathing until Mikoto was taken from him. The majority of Sceptre 4 was being checked over in the makeshift clinic, and Fushimi would be collecting those that had been seen to for a while, so at least he would be alone if anything happened. And he had the chip in his arm, which he hoped worked, if he started losing control.

Munakata noted as he walked that he hadn’t had any headaches or problems except for from his own Aura since he had accepted Mikoto into his head. As the Blue King he had his own private bathing chamber and Mikoto whistled as he saw it. Catching sight of himself in the mirror Munakata noticed his amber eye. Closing it, he looked normal for one moment.

“ _Do you have fun in the bath?”_ Mikoto asked.

“Will you stop asking me inappropriate questions, please.” Munakata asked coldly. Closing his eyes to steel himself for just a moment, Munakata barely contained a jump when he opened them and found Mikoto standing across from him on the opposite side of the bath. He was translucent but Munakata was sure that if he wanted to he could have touched him. What was worse was that Mikoto wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Gritting his teeth Munakata started the taps and turned around. Mikoto sank into the water while Munakata wasn’t watching and fixed his eyes on the Blue King. Munakata rolled his shoulders again, slipped off his shirt and pants and sat on the side of the bath in only his underwear. Fingers ghosted up his spine and Munakata shivered, jolting forward and turning around at the same time. It was a painful motion but the shock of the touch was stronger.

Mikoto was sat behind him in the water, leaning against the side. Thanks to the bubbles Munakata couldn’t see anything below Mikoto’s waist, which he was both thankful about and disappointed by.

“How can you touch me?” Munakata asked.

“I live inside you. If you want me to I can touch you.” Mikoto replied.

“Last time you touched me it didn’t go so well.”

“There’s a first time for everything right?” Mikoto chuckled. The noise was low and echoed around the empty room, causing heat to pool in Munakata’s belly.

“Suoh, I want to take a bath in peace, please.” Munakata requested quietly. “Whatever you’ve got planned save it for another time.”

Mikoto smiled and nodded. When Munakata turned back round to slide into the water he was gone. Or his apparition was gone. It wasn’t long before he spoke again.

“ _We could have good fun in the bath Munakata.”_ It was barely a murmur, but it made Munakata shiver nonetheless.

“We can’t do anything; you don’t have a body.” Munakata replied.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed further into the bath. Mikoto was crazy if he thought anything was going to happen between them. Munakata had considered making an emotional connection with Mikoto but anything physical wasn’t possible and certainly wasn’t wanted.

“ _Don’t try and kid yourself Munakata.”_

Munakata jerked and splashed water over the edge of the tub. Mikoto chuckled quietly.

“ _I watched you for months Munakata. I saw what you did during those lonely nights.”_ The ex-Red King said. To Munakata it sounded as if he was purring right down his ear. Oh how Munakata had always loved that voice, that lazy, grating voice. Hearing it right down his ear made the Blue King shiver involuntarily. _“The way you’d drag your hand over yourself, hide your eyes with your other arm from embarrassment. You’d moan my name.”_

“Shut up…Suoh.” Munakata groaned, but his voice lacked conviction and his hands were already moving. He didn’t seem to realise it but Mikoto did and he grinned.

“ _If I had a body, Munakata, I’d do the same thing. I’d drag my hands over you, and my tongue and my teeth.”_ Mikoto continued.

Munakata moaned and bit his lip. He felt as if there was pressure against him, pinning him to the side of the bath. The smell of cigarette smoke – the same brand that Mikoto smoked in his life – came to him and Munakata sighed and relaxed. Hands were on him touching him, caressing him and Mikoto’s voice was constant in his ear, whispering dirty nothings, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

When his orgasm finally hit it took Munakata’s breath away. His eyes were squeezed shut and the exhaling breath burned his lungs.

_“I love you, Reisi.”_ Mikoto whispered.

“I love you too, Mikoto.” Munakata murmured.

Blinking Munakata’s mind cleared and he realised what had just happened. The hands he had felt ghosting along himself were his own. Despite that he could hear Mikoto panting gently in his head. Standing on shaky legs Munakata climbed from the bath and moved to the shower. The water was dirty now and he didn’t want to stay in there any longer.

“ _Munakata,”_ Mikoto murmured.

“Don’t talk.” Munakata snapped. “Just let me shower and go back to my room.”

Mikoto went silent and allowed Munakata to shower without interruption. The Blue King closed his eyes and let the hot water wash over him. It was nice, it relaxed all his muscles and his Aura loved it, revelling in the feeling. How could he have done that? Showed such a weak side to Mikoto. Munakata cursed himself and gritted his teeth. There was no denying it had felt good, almost as if Mikoto himself had been physically there, and Munakata had dreamt about it for many years. No. No he had to stop that sort of thinking. Mikoto would be go eventually, he had to focus on that.

“ _Munakata, I’m sorry.”_ Mikoto’s voice echoed around his head again and Munakata bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from snapping at him.

“Forget it, you don’t have to apologise. I enjoyed it I just, wish that I didn’t have to do it myself. I want to feel you.” Munakata admitted quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“ _If there was a way for me to touch you, Munakata, trust me I’d be doing it.”_ Mikoto murmured.

“Don’t say that.” Munakata sighed. “Or don’t say it like that.”

“ _Like what?”_ Mikoto asked with a laugh.

“You’ve always had a lazy tone of voice and I like it.” Munakata forced his words out and he could tell Mikoto was smirking in his head. “Just stop talking okay, I need some time.”

“ _Alright Munakata. Next time you want to talk to me just say my name and I’ll be there.”_

Munakata nodded and smiled when Mikoto went silent. He needed time to just have a moment. A moment without Mikoto speaking, especially after what had just happened. Turning off the shower Munakata shook his head, spraying water all over the place and reached for a towel. He needed to get back to his room, get dressed and try and find out what the Gold King had left behind as orders for Sceptre 4 to follow. Without Mikoto getting involved. And without thinking back to what had happened in the bath. Feeling his face going red Munakata buried it in a towel and sighed. This was going to be harder than he had first thought.

//

“You’re here again, huh Saru.” Yata sighed, “I don’t have time for this.”

“You’ve got time for anything, Misaki, you’re not going anywhere.” Fushimi replied with a grin. “Did you hear about what happened?”

“I don’t really hear much news down here.” Yata snapped. He stood up and moved to the door so he could see Fushimi. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about.” Fushimi said quickly. “My King is going to destroy your King once and for all, Misaki. You thought your precious Mikoto-san was back but he’s going to be dead before long.”

“If you came down here just to taunt me Saru, get lost.” Yata muttered. He left the door and moved out of Fushimi’s eye line, something the Blue Clansman wasn’t happy about.

“Don’t you care about your Mikoto-san and his precious existence?” Fushimi sneered.

“You know, if you want to talk to me Saru, you can without bringing Mikoto-san up. He’s dead and gone and well...I’ve accepted it as best I can. You bringing it up isn’t going to want to make me talk to you, or give me any reason to tell you why I’m here. I’ve already told you Saru, I’m not telling you.” Yata said firmly. He lay back on his bed and turned so he was facing away from the door. The two times he had seen Fushimi properly since he had been brought here, all the other man had done was tease him about his dead King and Yata was sick of it. It didn’t help that he was freaking out because of what he had done.

“What makes you think that I want to talk to you?” Fushimi asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Yata’s back.

“You wouldn’t keep coming to tell me all this if you didn’t want me to talk about it with you.” Yata pointed out. “I will talk to you again Saru, if you just admit you want to.”

Yata waited, but the only response he got was Fushimi slowly walking away.

//

“ _Are you calm now?”_ Mikoto asked quietly. Munakata had been doodling for a while now instead of actually working, and by the time Mikoto had finally spoken he had drawn his own Damocles Sword.

“I was calm anyway I just needed some time alone.” Munakata replied. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“ _I’m sorry for making you masturbate and think that I was there._ ” Mikoto murmured. Munakata flushed again and found himself smiling despite the embarrassment. Closing his eyes Munakata thought about Mikoto and when he reopened them Mikoto was sat on the edge of his desk.

“I wish we could have more time together, Munakata.” Mikoto murmured.

“You’re not the only one.” Munakata agreed. “All I wanted was for you to listen to me, Suoh.”

 “You’ve felt the Red Aura now Munakata you know how it feels.” Mikoto said slowly, “When Totsuka died it went berserk inside me, I couldn’t calm it down until I promised revenge for Totsuka’s death. It was the only way Munakata.”

Munakata sighed. “You knew from the beginning that I would have to kill you, didn’t you?”

Mikoto nodded. “If I could have avoided that I would but you were the only one that could have stopped me. I’m sorry.”

“I told you I don’t want your false apologies Suoh. I know you’re not sorry because you had to do it and you avenged your friend.” Munakata said firmly, “Just stop with them okay, I don’t want to hear them.”

“Okay.” Mikoto accepted, bowing his head, “But there is something I really am sorry for.”

“Hmm?”

Mikoto moved closer, so close that Munakata believed he could smell the cigarettes he had smoked and the aftershave he had used. He felt a redness in his cheeks and avoided Mikoto’s eyes – it wasn’t like Mikoto could turn him back to him.

“I’m sorry that I never got to kiss you before all this happened. I can watch you bathe, pleasure yourself and do countless other things but I can’t touch you, kiss you, do anything I want to you. And I am sorry for that Munakata. I wish I could have had you writhing under me, moaning my name when I was in the flesh.”

If possible Munakata flushed a deeper red and his heartbeat sped up. His chest constricted and he struggled to breath at the sheer want he had for that scenario to happen. Mikoto was so close to him, Munakata wanted to reach out and touch him, grab that collar of his and push him down onto the desk. Or have Mikoto pin him to the desk, bite his neck, kiss him until he lips were swollen and fuck him until he was exhausted. Looking up Munakata met Mikoto’s eyes and realised he was touching himself again. Ripping his hand back he stood from his desk and walked over to the window, desperate for some fresh air.

“If I remember,” Mikoto continued, “You just wanted to talk to me, rebuild our relationship, fix things if we could. When did it become so sexual?”

“When you made an unnecessary comment about my body and I decided I wanted to observe good personal hygiene.” Munakata replied curtly. He had to school his thoughts. If he couldn’t control himself now there was a chance he wouldn’t be able to control himself in front of his Clan, and he didn’t want that. Mikoto moved over to the window as well, leaning on the other side of the frame and looking out.

“Nice weather,” He grunted.

Munakata chuckled and shook his head. “So because I don’t want any sexual thoughts in my head you decide to give me elevator small talk, hm?”

“Well what would you rather talk about?” Mikoto asked.

Munakata shrugged, “I need to get back to work. I can talk to you on my own time. And by then, hopefully, we’ll have something to talk about.”

“Fair enough. I can greet you with ‘how was your day, dear?’ if you’d like?” Mikoto smirked.

“Ask me that and I just might make you sit through an entire lecture about a day that you know about, just as well as I do.” Munakata warned. Turning he found Awashima stood in the doorway, looking a little uncomfortable. He hadn’t heard her knock, and she definitely hadn’t been there before he’d crossed to the window, so she had only heard a little bit of the conversation, but given she couldn’t see Mikoto, it must have been strange to witness. Munakata plastered his calmest smile on and beckoned for Awashima to come further into the room.

“How are you feeling, Captain?” Awashima asked.

“I’m absolutely fine, Awashima-kun.” Munakata replied, “Is something wrong?”

“No it’s just...I wanted to check up on you. The entirety of Sceptre 4 want to check up on you so, they’re waiting for my report.” Awashima explained. She looked nervous but Munakata kept smiling and invited her to sit at the desk. She refused, glancing at the window. Mikoto was still stood there, not that she could have known that, but he sent a smirk in her direction anyway.

“I will hold a meeting to explain what has happened, and what I have done to stop it from happening again. I am sure many of the members that had fits want to know why, and are worried it will happen again,” Munakata said, “When everyone is cleared medically gather them together and inform me.”

“Yes Captain.” Awashima said, saluting and moving to the door. She glanced back, as if she wanted to say something else but she refrained, leaving the room and securely closing the door.

“Well that was awkward.” Mikoto laughed. He moved back over to Munakata’s desk and took a seat upon it. Munakata tutted and moved some of his papers from under Mikoto.

“Just let me get back to work. I told you we can talk later.” Munakata muttered. Mikoto shrugged and disappeared, letting the Blue King take a deep breath, stand, and leave the room to prepare what he was going to say to Sceptre 4.

//

It turned out to be a lot easier to explain than Munakata had thought. The Alphabet swordsmen that made up the main fighting force of Sceptre 4 were glad that Munakata was okay, and accepted his explanation easily. They praised Munakata and Fushimi’s skill in finding a solution for the issue and that was that. The rest of Sceptre 4 were glad to hear that they wouldn’t be affected if their King lost control again, and Munakata later found out that was because it meant they could continue to use their powers to protect their King whilst he was down for the count. It was touching that the Clan were all so loyal to him, loyal enough that they accepted he had the Red King living in him without a problem, and knew that he wasn’t losing control because he was an inept King.

Munakata found himself sitting with the Alphabet Swordsmen around their main dinner table. He remained quiet, listening to their conversations.

“Does it really matter since the Captain is okay?” Domoyoji asked loudly, leaning back so his chair only had two legs on the floor.

Kamo pushed him down onto four legs again with a frown. “Watch what you’re doing, Domoyoji, you don’t want to get hurt.”

“But Fuse insulted the Captain!” Domoyoji snapped.

“I didn’t insult the Captain!” Fuse countered angrily, causing a few of the other Swordsmen to jump. “I was just saying that it’s good to know that even if he does lose control again it won’t affect us!”

“You’re basically saying the Captain is going to lose control again!” Domoyoji argued, “He’s stronger than that!”

“And Fuse knows it,” Kamo put in, holding up a hand so Fuse wouldn’t retaliate. “He knows the Captain is strong, but he also knows that he’s dealing with an unfamiliar experience that he has no control over. If we don’t lose control we can protect the Captain. His argument is sound, Domoyoji.”

Domoyoji looked between Fuse – who looked smug – and Kamo, trying to think of something to counter the older Clansmen’s words, but he thought of nothing and looked down at the table, disheartened.

“Can we not talk about the latest addition to Goto’s collections?” Hidaka asked loudly, taking all attention to him. Domoyoji pushed his chair back onto the back two legs again.

“Why, what is it?” Akiyama asked, glancing at Goto, who didn’t looked perturbed to be talking about it.

“A jar of fake glass eyeballs.” Hidaka replied, shivering as he spoke.

“What would you even need that for?” Fuse asked, looking slightly disgusted, as Domoyoji laughed and tipped himself backwards off his chair with his enthusiasm. Kamo sighed and helped him back up, checking him for injuries and forcing him to sit properly on his chair.

“I’m into the occult right now, so I have a glass jar of eyeballs.” Goto explained matter-of-factly.

“It’s creepy right?” Hidaka asked.

“It would keep me up at night,” Enomoto agreed quietly, “But you shouldn’t judge Goto, he’s probably using it for research,”

“Maybe he’s the one who put a curse on the Captain, meaning he has to be stuck with the Red King.” Fuse suggested.

Enomoto went pale, Domoyoji looked angry and Hidaka snorted with laughter. Awashima looked scandalised, but a quick glance at Munakata told her she didn’t have to say anything, the Blue King himself was smiling.

“If it is a curse, we’re doomed.” Enomoto whispered.

“Why are you always so negative?” Hidaka demanded, “The Captain has it under control, and if it is a curse, he can break it so cheer up.”

Enomoto didn’t look convinced, causing Kamo to nudge Domoyoji to try and get him to change the subject.

Munakata watched as they switched between casual talk and speculating about what was going to happen to the Clan the next time Munakata lost control. Mikoto was watching too, he could tell.

“ _You know, watching them reminds me of Homra,”_ He said after a moment.

“Why?” Munakata asked quietly.

“ _You’re just as much like a family as Homra was. Even the ones that aren’t speaking much are involved, and they’re laughing and smiling. I never saw Sceptre 4 as being like this._ ” Mikoto explained.

“Many of us have been together for a long time. And we live and work together on a daily basis. As this is the sword faction of Sceptre 4 there has to be an unmistakable bond of trust and love, that which is usually found in the tightest of family groups. It’s not so weird.” Munakata countered softly.

“Did you say something, Captain?” Fuse asked, making Munakata aware that all attention was now on him.

“I said we have work to be doing no doubt,” Munakata covered. “Now we’re all back to normal, let’s get on with it.”

Hidaka and Domoyoji grinned, out of their seats and to the door before anyone else had even stood up. Munakata smiled at their enthusiasm and waited for the Clansmen to leave before he followed them. Neither aura had bothered him since he had accepted Mikoto’s existence within him. Munakata was convinced now he would be able to ride out this madness until a new Red King was chosen, even if it did take years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to incorporate some sexual mikoto/munakata, although it's p brief bc honestly it was much easier that way :L  
> i have two different ideas how i want this fic to end, and one is very angsty orz so i have to decide between them soon   
> thanks to all the comments and kudos /o/


	6. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munakata's Blue Aura causes even more problems for both him and Mikoto and leaves a problem for Sceptre 4 as well.  
> A new Red King is chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh it's been a while :L i've been rly down with writing and more into art but there is only one chapter to go and it's probably gonna be rly short.

 

 

Daily life became sort of natural for Munakata after a month or so. Mikoto would bother him every now and then, and sometimes the Aura’s would clash so painfully that all Munakata could do was lie on the floor in agony, but it was getting better. He hadn’t lost control for a while and his Clansmen had been able to carry out missions without a problem.

Only, there was one problem. As it got easier to live with Mikoto in his head and his Aura in his body, Munakata felt his health and body deteriorating. When he woke up he’d spend an hour hunched over the toilet, vomiting, and he was having trouble keeping anything down. Food was out of the question, and Miya had had to prescribe him an all liquid diet that would give him all the strength he needed as a king but would help quell his stomach. His left eye had lost all shades of its former violet colour and was now purely amber. And it hurt. It was so sensitive. Munakata had to keep it closed a lot of the time, fighting to keep it open around his Clansmen so they wouldn’t know what was troubling him. And how his brain boiled. It was intolerable sometimes but so easy to deal with. Munakata had been dealing with migraines and sickness ever since he had become a King, so it seemed almost normal to him.

Miya, Awashima and the rest of the Clan were worried.

And so was Mikoto.

“ _You keep saying you’re alright but your body is driving itself to exhaustion.”_ He had said when Munakata had collapsed into bed at seven at night, having to leave the late night duties to Awashima.

“I am fine,” Munakata had mumbled back before falling asleep, still in his uniform.

It was all down to having Mikoto in his head, Munakata told himself. Once Mikoto was gone he’d be fine. Emotionally crushed and lonely, but physically fine. So he fought through each day and put on a brave face, although it didn’t really fool most of the Clan that saw him regularly.

Munakata felt extremely well when he found himself traipsing down to the Sceptre Four cells to see Yata. He hadn’t been sick that morning, and had even managed more of his prescribed liquid diet than normal. Mikoto had been particularly quiet, and Munakata could feel his nervousness as if it were his own. The Red Aura was active and boiling inside him, his own Blue Aura fighting to keep it under control. The pain was minimum and Munakata was comfortable with it.

Yata looked surprised to find the Blue King opening his cell and coming inside. Munakata didn’t look at him, keeping his left eye closed.  

“What’s happening to me now?” He asked.

“I am not here to change your state of affairs, or how you are living.” Munakata replied, “Merely to pass on a message. I am sure that Fushimi-kun has informed you that the former Red King Suoh Mikoto is living inside me.”

“He’s mentioned it,” Yata growled, “What about it?”

“He wishes to speak to you.” Munakata said simply.

“Can…can I really speak to Mikoto-san?” Yata asked. His entire attitude had changed and he looked excited. There was a light in his eyes Munakata had not seen since he had brought him to Sceptre Four – of course he hadn’t been around whenever Fushimi had been there.

“You won’t be able to hear him, only myself.” Munakata explained, “But as he tells me the words I shall repeat them, word for word. It’s the only way.”

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” Yata asked suddenly, warily.

“What reason would I have to trick you this way?” Munakata returned. “You are in my custody and cannot go anywhere. And it does not serve to amuse me. Believe me or not, but Suoh has asked for this and he will not be quiet about it.”

“He really wants to speak to me huh?” Yata asked, smiling sadly. “Can he hear me?”

Munakata nodded.

“Okay.”

Mikoto’s presence shifted and Munakata opened his left eye finally. Yata gasped when he saw the colour, and moved a little closer almost subconsciously murmuring Mikoto’s name as he did.

“Yata,” Munakata began as Mikoto spoke to him, “I want to thank you for all you did for me as Yatagarasu. We were better with you then without you. And I’m sorry that it ended like this.”

“It wasn’t your fault Mikoto-san!” Yata cried, “We wanted justice for Totsuka-san too!”

Munakata smiled, as Mikoto instructed him too. “I know you would have killed the Colourless King if you had the power, Yata. I’m proud of you.”

Yata’s eyes filled with tears and he rushed forward to grasp Munakata’s hand with a shout of “Mikoto-san!”

Munakata couldn’t describe the feeling that went through him as he made contact with Yata. It was if his heart was beating outside of his body, sending shockwaves through the air, heavy and slow. The Red Aura rose and crashed through the Blue barrier he had created painfully, and he gripped Yata’s hand like a vice. His lungs contracted and he couldn’t breathe. His body felt numb. And his mind had come to a crashing halt, he couldn’t think. There were no panicked thoughts, nothing, just a blackness. Fire erupted from his hands, causing Yata to yelp at the suddenness of it, but the fire didn’t burn the red haired boy, just licked around his fingers playfully. When Munakata’s heart stopped beating for a second and the Red Aura reached its peak he locked eyes with Yata and tried to utter one word to him.

Run.

//

Awashima, Fushimi, Domyoji, and Kamo found Yata struggling to get out from underneath Munakata’s body. Domyoji immediately went on the offensive, rushing into the room and pulling Yata from under Munakata while Awashima saw to the Blue King. Yata winced as Domyoji pinned him against the wall angrily. Fushimi made a noise of annoyance but it was Kamo that went over to Domyoji to stop him.

“Don’t be too rough with him.” He said soothingly.

“Like hell I’m listening to that!” Domyoji snapped, “He’s killed the Captain!”

“The Captain isn’t dead,” Awashima said, the relief in her voice obvious. “He’s unconscious and we need to get him to hospital, now. Kamo, Domyoji, take care of him.”

“But-!”

“That’s an order.” Awashima said coldly. Domyoji bristled but released Yata and moved over to Munakata instead. Between him and Kamo they lifted him and carried him from the room. Yata looked nervously between Fushimi and Awashima.

“What did you do?” Awashima asked. Her tone was still cold and she was tense, ready to attack at a moment’s notice if she had to.

“I didn’t do anything!” Yata exclaimed. He was nervous and jumpy, and evidently confused, which added some credit to his claim. “The Blue King came down here to talk to me, well he came down here because Mikoto-san wanted to talk to me, and we did talk you know, it was nice but then I grabbed the Blue King’s hand because I got excited and he just sort of froze and then passed out on top of me.”

“So all you did was grab his hand?” Awashima repeated.

Yata nodded, rubbing his neck where Domyoji had grabbed him. “I swear. Why would I try and do anything to the Blue King in the middle of his prison I can’t get out of here!”

“I suppose there’s some sense to your words,” Awashima accepted. “Until the Captain wakes up and corroborates your story, you will be constantly guarded. Fushimi-kun, go and find one of the Alphabet Swordsmen and send them down here immediately.”

“I can watch him.” Fushimi said, unmoving.

“No.” Awashima replied instantly. “I want someone with no connections to him.”

“If they lay a hand on him-.”

“There will be no one in the cell with him. We’ll move him to an observation room where they can always be watching but cannot touch.” Awashima interrupted, “Now go.”

Fushimi tutted and stalked off. Yata didn’t resist as Awashima moved over to him and dragged him from the room. Looking down at his hands Yata could still see lingering redness from where the flames had licked his skin. It was strange, as soon as he had touched Munakata he had sensed Mikoto there, at the surface, smiling at him. It was both a comforting thought and a worrying one, had that been the reason for Munakata’s collapse?

//

“Reisi-san,” Miya sighed sadly, looking at the prone figure of the Blue King set out on the bed. Domyoji and Kamo were still there, Domyoji still agitated. “He’s been here far too often over the past couple of months.”

“It’s because of the Red King!” Domyoji snapped, “Miya-sensei, can’t you do anything?”

“I’m sorry Domyoji-kun but there’s nothing I can do.” Miya replied. “Even the Gold King can’t do anything.”

“Well I’m staying here until he wakes up!” Domyoji announced.

Kamo sighed and shook his head. “I’ll inform Awashima-san.”

//

_Munakata stared blankly out of the window. His family were gathered around him, and his mother was crying._

_“Don’t cry mum,” His older brother said. “It’s an honour that Reisi has been selected.”_

_“It’s dangerous.” His mother cried. She stood and approached Munakata, taking his hands. Munakata looked down at his hands and then at his mother. Why was she sad? And why was his brother there? Nothing of significance had happened to him, except for his recent problems with his aura. And his family wouldn’t have been told about that, or be celebrating it._

_“Reisi, please turn them down!” She cried._

_“Mum, he was chosen by the Dresden Slates, he can’t just say no.” Munakata’s brother explained slowly. “I’m proud of you Reisi.”_

_Munakata stared blankly at him. This had happened when he had first become the Blue King. His family had been notified, because it wasn’t going to be a well kept secret, and he could no longer see them as much as he had before. His mother had begged him to refuse, as if he had been offered a job rather than been told what to do. His brother and father had been proud of him, and had congratulated him. Munakata had been silent, listening to them talk. His Aura had only recently awoken and he had felt really sick._

_“Mum can’t you leave Reisi alone?” His brother asked. “He’s not got a choice.”_

_“I know that!” His mother snapped, “I know that he doesn’t have a choice but that doesn’t mean I have to agree with it,”_

_Munakata listened and listened and wondered why he was seeing this scene. His brother moved forward and grasped his arm. As did his father. His mother cried._

_Munakata closed his eyes. When he opened them again the scene had changed. Reverted would be a better term. He was staring out of the window again, his family all behind him again._

_“Don’t cry mum,” His brother said again. “It’s an honour that Reisi has been selected.”_

_Munakata closed his eyes and wondered, what was going on?_

_//_

As Munakata began stirring Kamo stood and smiled. Domyoji however grabbed his sabre and pointed it at his Captain.

“Domyoji what are you doing?” Kamo exclaimed, “Don’t point your sword at the Captain!”

“That’s not the Captain! Can’t you sense the Red Aura in the room. And look at the Weismann level, the Captain’s isn’t there. It’s just showing the Red King. You’re not the Captain, are you?” Domyoji snapped.

Kamo was about to dispute what Domyoji had said but the Captain beat him to it.

“No.”

“Who are you then!” Domyoji shouted, his sabre carefully held up at Munakata’s throat.

“Suoh Mikoto, the ex-Red King.” Came the reply. It was Munakata’s voice, but the tone seemed different, and it wasn’t like their Captain would lie about being someone he wasn’t.

“How are you in control of our Captain’s body?!” Domyoji demanded.

“I can’t explain it.” ‘Mikoto’ replied, “But when Munakata touched Yata something happened and he disappeared. Well, he’s still in here but it’s like he’s sleeping.”

“Get Miya!” Domyoji snapped.

“You get Miya,” Kamo said, “I don’t trust you here with him alone.”

“Fine,” Domyoji growled. “Make sure you watch him.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kamo promised, “Now go.”

Silence fell between Kamo and ‘Mikoto’ when Domyoji left, but the Blue Clansmen drew his own sabre for safety. ‘Mikoto’ sat up in the bed and looked down at his hands. These were Munakata’s hands, callused from constantly using a sword to fight and full of nicks and cuts. ‘Mikoto’ rubbed his hands together and felt the contrast of Munakata’s calluses and his otherwise smooth skin. Before he could do anything else Domyoji returned with Miya and rushed to Kamo’s side. Miya was a lot more cautious in her approach.

“Domyoji-san tells me that you are Suoh Mikoto.” She said quietly. “Is that true?”

‘Mikoto’ nodded. “I am Suoh Mikoto.”

“And where is Reisi-san?” Miya asked.

“I don’t know,” Mikoto replied truthfully. “It’s not like when he was ‘in control’ here. He could feel my presence and I could talk to him. But now I can’t sense him. It’s as if he’s disappeared, or is sleeping somewhere in his Aura.”

“He’s killed the Captain! I told you Miya-sensei!” Domyoji snapped.

“The Captain isn’t dead Domyoji.” Kamo explained slowly, “If he was, our power and Aura would have disappeared. Since it’s still here, we can assume the Captain is still in there somewhere, but somehow interaction with a former Red Clansmen caused the Red King to come forward.”

“So how do we reverse it?” Domyoji asked. His eyes never left ‘Mikoto’ as he spoke, but ‘Mikoto’ couldn’t really blame him.

“I don’t know,” Miya admitted truthfully, looking a little dejected. “I really don’t know. What can we do?”

‘Mikoto’ stood, taking a moment to gather his balance since Munakata’s body moved a lot differently to his, and had to hold in a smile when Domyoji and Kamo tensed. “I’d suggest not telling your clan.” He began, “It’d cause panic in those other than the…swordsmen.”

“It’s going to be obvious to everyone.” Kamo sighed, “Especially the Swordsmen. Our Aura has not gone, but it’s diminished. All the clan will know.”

“What should we do?!” Domyoji exclaimed, “They’ll be baying for his blood. And for that Red Clansmen.”

“Don’t speak of him that way.” ‘Mikoto’ snapped. Domyoji looked surprised, since it was Munakata’s voice that was snapping at him. “Yata has nothing to do with this.”

“He touched you and you took control off the Captain!” Domyoji shouted, “He has to be in on this.”

“Calm down Domyoji.” Kamo said sternly, “Please stop shouting you’re going to make the situation worse. I believe that Mikoto is telling the truth. Let’s get back to headquarters and ask the Lieutenant what to do.”

Domjoyi nodded. “And we can’t handcuff him can we?”

“No Domyoji we can’t.” Kamo sighed. “Please come with us, Suoh-san.”

“Alright.”

//

_Munakata found himself standing in a basement of some kind. In the middle were three walls making up what seemed to be a singular room. It was a rather strange edition to the basement and Munakata approached it. His Aura was very excited and reaching out for something within those walls. There were four people in there. One of them – a child – was playing a video game and complaining about something. There was an older man putting on makeup and laughing at the child’s comments. And then there were two others. Two other’s that his Aura knew. They were Kings, Munakata was sure of that, but he didn’t know which ones._

_His feet carried him further towards the room so he could hear them._

_“We should go forward with the plan now.” Nagare murmured._

_The old man sat next to him, the one Munakata was sure was a King, looked up in alarm. “Are you sure Nagare?” He asked._

_“I’ve got a feeling. There’s something here. Something that’s telling me it’s time.” Nagare replied._

_“Are we about to get some action?” The kid asked. “I want to get some good game plays.”_

_“Patience Sukuna-chan.” The one putting makeup on said. “What do you suggest Iwafune?”_

_“We send in some Jungle members as a test. To see who we’re up against. It won’t just be the Gold Clan, but the Blue Clan as well.” Iwafune decided, “Is that alright with you Nagare?”_

_“As long as we go forward fast. Someone is here. Telling me to get the slates.” Nagare stated, “And I can’t see the Blue Clan being a problem.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I just have a feeling.” Nagare pressed, “Let’s get the orders out.”_

_//_

‘Mikoto’ had been ordered to stay away from the Clansmen and he had followed the order to the letter. He hadn’t been in Munakata’s body for long but he realised that he didn’t have full control of Munakata’s body. He still thought like Munakata, and his body went through its own motions and Mikoto only really had control when Munakata’s body didn’t want to do something itself. Sitting in Munakata’s office ‘Mikoto’ looked down at the unfinished puzzle in front of him and tried not to finish it.

As he reached for one the pieces an alarm sounded through the building. Munakata’s body immediately stood up and moved. There was a cry in the corridor of “The Gold Clan is under attack!!”.

“Captain!” Awashima yelled. Munakata’s body turned immediately and ‘Mikoto’ blinked at her.  
“Make sure you stay with me. I don’t want anyone else getting suspicious.” She ordered.

“Okay.” ‘Mikoto’ nodded.

Walking in Munakata’s body was hard, especially down stairs. He was so graceful and purposeful in his movements and Mikoto wasn’t used to it. He was pretty sure it showed. Awashima said nothing to him, just ordered the Sceptre 4 Units to their respective places. Mikoto followed dutifully. His aura rolled inside him and Munakata’s body went a little weak, but Mikoto ploughed on and followed Awashima into one of the emergency vehicles.

The noise at the scene just sounded like a dull buzz to Mikoto as he stared up at Mihashira Tower. The slates were in there and he could feel their power. It was a sickening feeling and for one moment he was sure he felt Munakata’s presence shifting inside his head. But it was gone as quickly as it came. Stepping out of the vehicle Awashima erected a paper umbrella up over his head as Mikoto walked forward towards the Blue Clansmen. He was going to mess something up and everyone was going to realise that Munakata was gone. And then what would they do?

“Captain, we’re ready to move in. Please give the order.” Awashima requested.

Assuming it was just for show Mikoto didn’t reply but when they drew level with Fushimi – who gave him a somewhat cold glare – he realised he was expected to answer.

“Tell them to stand by.” He replied. If the Blue Clan went in and he was expected to use his powers he had no idea what would happen. He also had no idea whether the Blue Clansmen could actually use their powers right now, and if they could they were definitely not as strong as they had been before this had happened. Looking up at the tower Mikoto noticed that there was another Aura nearby, a presence he had never felt before. Another King? Concentrating, Mikoto concluded that it was the Green King. He had never heard the Green King mentioned before, but he was definitely a problem, given the natural reaction Munakata’s body had to him. There was no way the Blue Clan could get involved.  
“The Gold Clan can deal with this.”

“Captain!” Awashima said loudly, “We should help them.”

Mikoto turned to her. “Do you have any idea what could happen if we went in? I don’t have any Blue power and therefore I don’t think your clan is that strong. If you went in there you’d be weak. What do you want me to do?” He asked.

“I understand that, Suoh Mikoto.” Awashima whispered, “But I would challenge the Captain normally, and you must respond.”

“Fine,” Mikoto sighed. “Awashima-kun, we are on Gold territory here and we cannot go forward without express permission from the Gold King. As we don’t have it, we can’t move forward. Now stand down.”

Awashima fell silent and Mikoto turned back to the building. Whatever was going on in there the Blue Clan couldn’t help. Turning away Mikoto sighed and reached for Munakata but he couldn’t feel him any more than he could have done when he had first woken up. Moving back towards the emergency vehicles Mikoto climbed back inside and waited for it to end.

//

_The sword went through Mikoto’s ribs with a crack and Munakata nearly vomited at the sound. Over and over again he was watching himself run Mikoto through to stop another disaster of a falling Damocles Sword._

_“It’s horrible to watch isn’t it, Blue King?” A voice asked._

_Munakata turned and found himself face to face with Totsuka Tatara. His death had started all of this._

_“What are you…doing here?” Munakata asked._

_“The question is what are you doing here?” Totsuka replied with a smile. “This isn’t a place for those that are alive, Mr. Blue King.”_

_“I don’t know what brought me here.” Munakata replied honestly, “But I know that Suoh is up there somewhere in my body.”_

_“Your Aura took steps to find the next Red King.” Totsuka explained, never taking his eyes off the scene in front of him. “When you wake up, a Red King will have been chosen and Mikoto will be gone.”_

_“I won’t get a chance to speak to him?” Munakata demanded, “We…we’d started talking.”_

_Totsuka turned a sympathetic smile to the Blue King and shook his head, “Your body couldn’t take two Kings inside it. It was easier to force you out. And then a new Red King will be chosen and you can go back.”_

_“How do you know all this?” Munakata inquired._

_Totsuka shrugged. “You learn a lot in death.”_

_“Help me get back. People are in danger. I need to help them.” Munakata requested. “Please, Totsuka-kun. I saw two Kings planning something with the Slates. I have to get back.”_

_“Follow me.”_

_//_

The next couple of days was such a busy mess that Mikoto had problems keeping up. The only important information that came through to him was that Anna had been kidnapped by the Green Clan and the Blue Clan needed to help her. No one had argued with them. And now they were stood outside Mihashira Tower yet again, except this time the Blue Clan was definitely involved. So were old members of the Red Clan. Including Yata. Under close supervision of the Blue Clan he was fighting to save Anna, under Mikoto’s order. Or Munakata’s if anyone else bothered to ask.

Mikoto hadn’t gone inside because he didn’t want to mess up and hurt more people. The slates were hurting his head as well, and they were affecting Munakata’s body as well.

“The slates are choosing a new King.” He murmured.

“What?” Awashima turned to him. “What did you say?”

“The slates are choosing a new King.” Mikoto replied louder. “A new Red King. I believe Munakata might be coming back soon.”

“And you’ll be going?” Awashima questioned.

“Yes.” Mikoto confirmed. “Tell Munakata that I’m sorry for everything I’ve put him through. And thank you for taking such good care of him.”

Awashima went bright red and turned away with a cough. Mikoto turned his gaze back up to the Tower.

_I wish you were here Munakata, so I could say goodbye,_ Mikoto thought as he closed his eyes. He felt sick. It was coming. A new Red King was being chosen. Forcing his eyes open Mikoto looked up and found a Sword of Damocles forming above him. A Sword he knew well. His old Sword. Anna and Totsuka’s voices resounded in his head and Mikoto smiled and tilted his head back. With his arms outstretched he allowed Munakata’s body to fall back to the ground as he heard Totsuka tell him that it was time to let go.

_Goodbye Munakata._

_//_

The sky above him was filled with green light and Munakata panicked for a moment before he realised where he was. He was surrounded by his clan and he was on the floor. Above him he could see the Sword of Damocles of the Red King.

So there was a new one?

A new Red King.

Blue Aura surged inside him and his Sword of Damocles appeared above him immediately. It was power like he had never felt before. He could feel every single rush of his power, every beat of his heart, every breath.

“Captain!” Awashima cried, “Can you stand?”

“Yes.” Munakata said. He was on his feet immediately with his arm held out. Anyone below that green lightning was in trouble and he had to protect them. His Aura flared up and the sky suddenly froze, right up the lightning bolt and beyond it.

_Suoh…so you really are gone, huh._ Munakata thought with a sigh.

“What’s the situation?” He asked Awashima.

“Anna was kidnapped and we believe it was her that was chosen as the new Red King.” Awashima explained. She was hovering, obviously trying to figure out whether Munakata was really okay. Munakata had never actually felt better.

“They’re coming out!” Domyoji shouted.

Anna, Yata and Kusanagi appeared at the broken glass doors. Yata looked nervous, Anna reserved.

Munakata nodded at Awashima.

“In honour of the new Third King, men, draw your swords.” She shouted.

“Hidaka, ready!”

“Enomoto, ready!”

“Goto, ready!”

“Fuse, ready!”

“Domyoji, ready!”

“Kamo, ready!”

“Benzai, ready!”

“Akiyama, ready!”

“Fushimi…ready.”

“Awashima…ready.”

Anna, Kusanagi and Yata approached Munakata, Fushimi and Awashima. Yata looked more afraid the closer they got, since he should be in Sceptre 4 custody.

“Yo, Seri-chan.” Kusanagi greeted when they finally reached the two Blue Clansmen and Blue King.

Awashima didn’t respond. Fushimi looked over Yata but didn’t say anything. Neither did Yata. There was still something unspoken between them, since Fushimi still didn’t know what Yata had originally been arrested for. Anna approached Munakata.

“Thank you, for your assistance.” She said quietly.

“I’m sure my assistance wouldn’t have been necessary if you had been in best condition.” Munakata replied.

“Or you, yours.” Anna murmured. “I sensed Mikoto’s soul in you when you first arrived. And I spoke to him when I was kept with the Slates. He told me that he was alive in your body. I’m sorry.”

Munakata shook his head and smiled.

“Please take care of the rest.” Anna requested quietly.

Munakata nodded. “Understood.”

When her eyes travelled to the sword Munakata took it from his belt and offered it out to her. “Yes, this is the sword that Suoh Mikoto was slain with.” His voice broke as he spoke and Anna noticed it. She reached out her hand to the sabre and everyone gathered there bristled.

“It is what Mikoto wanted.” She murmured. “I will not hate you for that.”

Munakata gritted his teeth to stop the tears coming to his eyes and smiled. “I must request that I speak to Yata Misaki. Before this incident he was under Sceptre 4 custody.”

Anna nodded and Yata came forward.

“Yata Misaki, you are hereby released from Sceptre 4 custody. But please know that if we ever find you doing anything illegal for the Red Clan we will not hesitate to arrest you again.” Munakata said. “You may leave with the Red Clan.”

“Oh um…thanks.” Yata mumbled. “Saru isn’t gonna know what happened to me is he?”

“That will still be held from him.” Munakata promised. “You have nothing to worry about, he will only know if you tell him.”

“Thank you, Munakata-san.”

Munakata turned his attention back to his clan and order them to move into the Tower and arrest any Green Clansmen they found on their way. His heart was aching. But he had a job to do. And he would do it. With or without a way to say goodbye to Mikoto. He had made his love known, and in time he knew it would make him feel better. And with a new Red King he would survive.

Turning his gaze up to his Damocles Sword, Munakata noted the cracks in his sword. He would survive as long as he needed to, to make sure that he would protect this world from whatever storm was coming. Mikoto would help him with that. Even if it had been his presence that had broken his sword in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over a few of the scenes from Missing Kings where Anna is chosen as the new Red King. There are also parts missing but some of the dialogue is taken directly from the translation I have of the film. Kind of a jumpy chapter but I wanted to get it finished all in one shot.  
> And yes, in this fic it is Munakata's Blue Aura that makes Nagare confident enough to come forward /o/ to protect Munakata and have a new Red King chosen.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto has left Munakata a little note to say goodbye. And life moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done /o/   
> there's another chapter to come for An Act of Patricide where Fushimi finds out exactly what Yata did, but apart from that it's over.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who followed, left kudos and comments on the fic it meant so much to me /o/

 

 

It was quiet. Too quiet. Munakata’s head was too quiet. He missed Mikoto speaking to him, missed listening to his stupid chatter in his head. And yet he had only been awake for an hour.

One hour. And he missed him already.

“Captain, we have secured Mihashira Tower.” Fushimi said, “Shall we return to base?”

“Yes.” Munakata agreed numbly. Fushimi frowned at him but followed him back to the Emergency Vehicles.

“Captain I have to ask you something.” Fushimi continued as Awashima rounded up the members of Sceptre 4 and herded them back to their vehicles and helicopters. “Why are you letting Misaki go?”

“It would be bad to hold a member of another Clan for a crime he committed as a civilian.” Munakata replied curtly. “He is not just a normal civilian anymore.”

“So can I know what he did now?” Fushimi pushed.

“Leave it, Fushimi-kun.” Munakata snapped, then levelled his tone before he continued, “What Yata Misaki was arrested for is confidential and will not be released even though he has been released. And I would advise you not to go looking for it again.”

Fushimi made a noise of annoyance and moved to the front of the vehicle. Munakata took a seat and gripped his knees.

_I’m sorry for everything, Suoh. For telling you I loved you and then not being able to say goodbye. I’m sorry for not stopping you so this didn’t have to happen. I love you._

His thoughts were running wild, and Munakata had to swallow down the overwhelming feeling of needing to cry that was coiling inside him. He’d had a second chance and hadn’t even been strong enough to see it through to the end. Mikoto was gone and any chance of enjoying their last few moments together had gone with him. Munakata felt as if he had sunk his sabre into Mikoto all over again.

_“Your Aura took steps.”_

Totsuka Tatara’s words echoed in his head as the vehicles swept back towards Sceptre 4 headquarters. It struck Munakata suddenly that Kings had no real free will. The actions of their bodies were their own, but the minute they accepted the Aura into themselves it would dictate their lives for however long they had left. His Aura had had no problems removing Munakata’s conscious from his own body to protect him, and forcing the Green King into action to make sure a new Red King was chosen promptly. Mikoto had been unable to resist the call of his Aura, the call to endlessly and needlessly destroy and burn things.

They never really did tell you what being a King had in store for you. And Munakata realised now that if they did, if they had told a King candidate before the Aura had chosen them, it would have led to disastrous consequences: King’s rebelling against their powers and their Auras and trying to live their own life, causing problems for the Clans that followed them, Auras going out of control like his had and destroying innocent people, the Swords of Damocles would fall without control and Japan would be destroyed.

His Aura settled in the pit of his stomach and Munakata rested a hand where it felt like it lay. This power protected him, protected the hundreds of people of his Clan, but it controlled him too. And he didn’t want that anymore. He wanted order, and he wanted peace, but not at the cost of his own free will. Mikoto had died twice because of the overwhelming power of the Slates, the power of Kings. But it had been Mikoto’s own decision to push himself right to the edge, to defy the boundaries of his power and see how far he could go. Maybe that’s what he should do? The thought circulated around his head for the entire journey back to headquarters.

Awashima and Fushimi went off to file their reports when they returned and Munakata went straight for his office. Had it really only been a couple of days since Mikoto had taken control of his body and then disappeared for good? It seemed like much longer. Sinking into his chair Munakata looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk with a fond smile. Of course Mikoto wouldn’t have done any work that came to him, he wouldn’t have known what to do. Shifting through the pile Munakata found his attention drawn by a handwritten piece that wasn’t a formal report.

Recognising the writing immediately as Mikoto’s, Munakata pulled the few sheets of paper towards him and began to read.

_~~Munakata~~ _

_Reisi._

_I had a dream that I spoke to Anna and Totsuka last night and it made me realise that I think I’m going to disappear soon. Alarms have been going on since Anna was kidnapped and there was no sign of you coming back so I decided to write this for you when you did._

_I’m not a master poet, and I wouldn’t be able to write something really sweet and touching like you would if you were in my position right now. But I can do something to make you see how I feel about leaving you behind._

_Before we became Kings, when we were just dumb kids laughing and spending time together I think I really took you for granted. And when I started to develop feelings for you I pushed you away. I remember you crying and asking me why I was being so distant and I could never give you a straight answer. It seemed easier at the time to just shove you away then face the fact I was falling in love with you. I’ve loved you for years Reisi. And I really mean years. It’s been such a long time I can’t even really pinpoint when it started. And if I had had the choice I would have let Totsuka’s death go to spend a life time with you but…you might have figured out how the Aura’s are now, and therefore you might understand why I was so driven to find his killer and get revenge._

_I wanted revenge myself too, but I regret losing my life to do so. At the time I didn’t, but spending even a short amount of time with you after the fact has made me realise what it was I was throwing away. The chance to have a happy life, and maybe even a family, with you. I think that’s what Totsuka would have wanted too. He always did know me really well, I think he knew about my feelings for you before he even met you face to face._

_If only I had._

_The past few months I spent with you were some of the best in my life. I really screwed up and I am really sorry Reisi. I hope one day you can forgive me, and can wield your sabre with the pride and honour that all Sceptre 4 carry. Thank you for everything you did for me. I’m sorry we’re not going to be able to say goodbye, I hope this is good enough to serve as my way of saying goodbye. Wherever you are when I write this, I’m sure it’s not very good, so when you come back to your body I hope you feel warmed right through with my Aura, and you feel safe and home again._

_I went digging through Totsuka’s things when I had some down time in your body, and I found a picture he’d taken of us. It was just after one of our fights, but we’re both smiling and looking at the camera, although I don’t think we knew he was there. I brought it back with me because I figured you might have wanted it; it’s folded in the last piece of paper. I’m rambling now but I only have one more thing to say._

_I love you, Munakata Reisi. I love you to the moon and back. I love you more than the world. And I wish we had more time together._

_Goodbye._

_Suoh._

Munakata was crying by the time he had reached the end of the letter and withdrawn the picture. It was indeed one of him and Mikoto, standing close together and smiling. What they were smiling about Munakata had no idea because they both looked a little worse for wear. But it was a nice memento.

“I love you too, Suoh. Goodbye.”


End file.
